Earthbound New Generations
by DLSWriter46
Summary: After the Defeat of Giygas the world has been able to experience peace and tranquility. However a new and greater threat is approaching. Four new heroes must rise up and protect the Earth from this new menace. Join Kai and his friends in this thrilling adventure as they fight against thugs, monsters and the evil Giygan empire. Plan on it being rated t or m for swearing and blood.
1. Ch1 The Story Begins

**HELLO everyone me again so here's the prologue to the new earthbound story, "Earthbound New Generations." I hope you guys will enjoy it and please if get any of the history wrong in this please tell me because Earthbound has a very confusing timeline and I would like to get everything right in that aspect if I can. But anyway here's the disclaimer. I do not own anything that belongs to Earthbound. Earthbound is sole and sound property of Shigesato Itoi. **

Long Ago, an ancient prophecy was foretold. It said that an alien overlord would arrive to destroy earth and enslave its inhabitants. But it was said that one boy and three of his friends would stop his terror and save the world. However the overlord had seen this prophecy and tried to defy it by attacking the earth 20 years before the prophecy took place. He used his powers to distort the land and used his powers to manipulate the inhabitants of the earth to help conquer it. However, one boy and his two friends managed to stop him with the power of a lullaby. One that awakened the good that his mother had instilled into his heart and prevented him from destroying the earth.

"STOP IT NINTEN, STOP SINGING!"

Giegue tried to block out the noise but it managed to hit his ears no matter what.

Ninten, Ana, and Loid kept singing the melody that threatened Giegue.

_"__Take a melodyyyy, simple as can beeeee, give it some words annnd, sweet harmonyyyyyy." _

Giegue could feel his eyes start to water at the song. That damned song that he dreaded hearing. It wasn't because he hated the song. It was because it brought back memories. Memories of family. Memories of Mother. The only true mother he really knew.

Maria.

"Please….Ninten…all of you…stop it. I'm begging you…..stop singing that damned song."

By this time Giegue could feel the tears streaming down his face as he remembered how Maria would hold him with as much care as she would her own child. He remembered how she would always cradle him whenever he started t cry. He remembered how she would always try to make him laugh.

"M-Maria, I miss you so much. I wonder if you knew everything I've done up to this point. Would you still love me? Would you still love me like the child that you always wanted?"

The song continued to play in his mind as all the memories of Maria started to flood into his heart. He tried to repress them, but it was all in vain. He tried to conure up PSI attack but the memories of Maria stopped him from concentrating. He knew that it was impossible. He knew that he had lost.

"Mother, even if I may never see you again. Even if you don't love me anymore. I-I will always love you, no matter what anyone says to me. I will always keep you in my heart. Maria."

Giegue looked over towards the group of kids. "Ninten know this you may have defeated me now, but I shall return. Someday I will attack the earth again and I swear that I will destroy every last living being that lives on this planet. I will always remember you as well. Oh yes, your name shall be the very thing fuels the flames of hatred that lie deep within my heart. Enjoy your tranquility while you still can."

With that Giegue boarded his ship and left the Earth plotting how to destroy it and its heroes.

**Giegue did keep his promise as he had attacked the Earth again except as something new. A new evil force that had destroyed his very mind and body. He had became the embodiment of evil itself. Giygas. His powers had grown to an unimaginable amount and threatened destroy everything. But the prophecy had came true after all. For a boy named Ness and his friends Paula, Jeff, and Poo came together and gathered all eight melodies and united the powers within Ness and challenged Giygas to a fight that would mean the fate of the world.**

**"****Nessssss, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness, Ness. It….Hurrrrtsss! Friends."**

Giygas let out a massive psychic energy that blasted Ness and his friends back to the ground.

They all slowly tried to get up to face the evil essence.

Ness tried to encourage everybody. "C-come on everybody, don't give up. We can do this. Come on altogether use your strongest attacks on him don't hold back!"

Ness charged up his PK Rockin to Omega level. Paula did the same with her PK Fire. Jeff armed everyone of his rockets to fire at Giygas. Poo put all his energy into preparing the strongest PK Starstorm he could.

They all readied their attacks and aimed them at Giygas. They waited for Ness's signal.

"NOW!"

They all released their most strongest attacks at the monster. They watched as the attacks engulfed Giygas.  
"GAHHHHHH! AGGHHHHHH! OOOOGGHHHHHHHH!

They were all panting as from how much energy that they had used.

Ness heart froze with fear as he heard a voice.

**"****It hurts Nessssssss!"**

They were all blasted by a massive psychic blast.

Ness looked up to see Giygas unharmed as if he had never even been attacked in the first place.

"H-how?"

Meanwhile Pokey Minch laughed at the predicament that the heroes were in. "Oh, what's the matter Ness? Why are you so surprised? Did you really think that you could defeat Giygas with such weak attacks. There's a reason he's called the Cosmic Destroyer. Back then your attacks may of had a chance to at least phase him, but now that he's reached this level of power there's nothing that you can do to defeat him. Don't you see Ness. You've lost. It's all over. Just lay back and except your fate GAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ness looked down to the ground. "No this can't be it. There's gotta be a way to win. T-there's just gotta."

Paula looked over towards Ness. "Ness?"

"N-no, there's nothing we can do, everyone's doomed."

Paula looked over towards Jeff and Poo who also looked discouraged.

She tried to think of another way to stop Giygas but she couldn't come up with anything. Was this truly the end. Had they really failed.

Paula heard a voice inside of her head. "_Paula can you hear me?"_

Paula's eyes widened when she heard the voice. She looked everywhere to see the person talking to her. "Who's there? Who are you?"

"_There's no time for that right now. Quickly, you must listen to my instructions."_ Paula nodded her head. "Okay." "_You must pray. Call out for help in your prayers. Ask the world to lend you its power. Hurry before it is too late."_

Paula was confused by the request but she didn't have any other choice. She clasped her hands together and hoped that this idea would work. "Please if someone can hear this prayer, I'm begging you please lend us your strength. Please…..help."

**Paula prayed from the bottom of her heart. She called out for anyone in the world to lend them power. Luckily the world had heard her prayers. Everyone that they had met on their adventures met felt the sudden urge to pray for Ness and his friends. They all prayed and sent their prayers to Ness and his friends. The prophecy had been fulfilled that day as the human emotions began to damage Giygas and cause him to become unstable with his emotions. He began to attack himself until eventually he was completely obliterated by his own emotions. The world had been saved yet again from the evil alien menace know as Giygas. It seemed that this would be the end. Little did they know that this was just the beginning of a much bigger threat.**

Seraph walked across the hall of the giant ship. He entered the room that currently contained his master. He bowed to him. "Emperor Eidolon, I have news concerning your son Giegue."

The figure spun around in his chair and looked at Seraph. "Hmm, is that so? So has he accomplished his mission stopping those humans from spreading around our PSI knowledge?"

Seraph shook his head. "I'm sorry sir, but it seems that not only did he fail in his mission. It seems that Giegue has been killed by the Earthlings."

Eidolon was not surprised to hear this news however. "Hmm yes, I knew that he would possibly be killed, I knew it whenever I sensed his PSI start to fade away. He had gained so much power too. To think that he would actually throw his own mind and body to gain such immense power."

"Yes to think that it came close to surpassing our elites."

"Indeed, but without a sound mind to use it that power is worthless."

"So emperor what shall we do now."

Eidolon put his hands together and gave his answer. "Let the Earthlings enjoy their peace for now. We shall let them think that they are safe and then attack them when they least expect it. They may have been able destroy Giegue but they do not know the true force that the Giygan empire has in store. Tell Lichen to prepare himself and his troops for training."

"Yes milord."

Seraph bowed and left the room while Eidolon sat in his chair thinking. "So Maria you managed to leave one last thing to hinder my progress."

Seraph proceeded towards Lichen's room. He arrived in front of the door and opened he walked into the room to see Lichen staring out the window. "Lichen the emperor has called for you start training your troops." Lichen turned around and smiled at Seraph. "Really now, so I take it that Giegue failed in his attempt to destroy the humans?"  
Seraph nodded and was not surprised to hear Lichen laugh.

"I knew that having him being raised by a human would make him weak. You see that's the price about human love. It makes you start to become attached to sentimental things. Family, Love, it's all just dead weight that drags you down. I will admit that whenever he destroyed himself to get rid of his emotions I was impressed but the fact that he couldn't even control it without being stuck inside a machine. HA! Pathetic." Lichen looked over towards Seraph. "So then shall I invade the earth after I'm done training?"

"No."

Lichen was confused to hear this. "No? What do you mean?"

"Emperor Eidolon would like to lead the humans into a false sense of security before attacking them."

"So he wants to attack them when they are most vulnerable."

"Yes."

Lichen was dissapointed that he wouldn't be able to destroy the humans as early as he wanted, but he knew that the emperor always had a reason for what he did.

"Very well then. I suppose I can wait a little longer to destroy those pesky little humans. Don't worry, whenever it's time to invade I swear that I will restore the title of the Giygan empire that was tainted by that idiot Giegue."

Lichen proceeded out the door and went to go get his troops. He smiled to himself as he thought about how great it would be kill every human on the pitiful planet. "Just you wait Earthlings, you have just enacted the full wrath of the Giygan empire."

**Many years had passed since that day and the Earth was able to enjoy peace. PSI had started to become more frequent on the planet. Some used it for good, while others would use it for evil purposes. Some would use it to make a living. Some used it to entertain the world. However technology has also advanced and has also been implemented into working with PSI. Many people have been able to benefit from the powers of PSI. One such individual is a young boy. One who truly loves his family and wishes to protect it from any evil that dares to threaten it. This is where our story begins.**

_Kai's P.O.V_

I was sitting in my room concentrating as hard as I could. I tried to focus my PSI and feel at one with it. I was close to completing my meditation whenever my sisters decided to burst in.

"Kai what are you doing it's a perfect day and here you are just sitting in your room" My sister Lyra agreed. "Yea Lila's right. It's summer you should really be having fun outside not staying in your room."

I sighed. As much as I loved my littles sisters they could be quite annoying sometimes. "Look you guys it's the first day of summer their's plenty of time before i have to go back to school. I'm just trying to hone up on my PSI."

The two of them simply scoffed. "You'll have plenty of time to do that later, right now we would really appreciate it if you could take us into town to go have fun." Lyra nodded her head. "Yea, pleaassse?"

I didn't really feel like leaving the house today, but they both used their secret weapon on me. The dreaded puppy-dog eyes. Whenever they did that I couldn't ever refuse what they wanted.  
"Alright, alright. I'll go. I guess it could be fun. Just let me get dressed and we'll go."

"YAY!"

They both hugged me and I hugged them back. Even though they annoyed me I still loved them as much as I loved the rest of my family.

They rushed out of my room to put on their clothes. I went over to my closet to get my usual clothes. I looked for my black undershirt and found it laying on the floor of my closet. I took my current shirt off and put it on. I found my favorite jacket and put it on too. I never went anywhere without this jacket. It was black jacket with purple and green stripes with some dark red lines in the middle of the green stripes. I got it for Christmas from my dad. I was about leave the room when over I remembered something. I ran back to the closet to look for my red bandana. I also never left the house without that. I got it sand tied around my head. I looked in the mirror. I looked pretty good. My spiky hair looked a little dull but eh. If you are wondering who I am my name's Kai. Kai Takashima. As you probably already know I have special power known as PSI which is short for psychokinetic or psionic, depending on where your from.

I went downstairs to see my sisters waiting to leave. They looked like they were about to burst with excitement. "Alright I'm ready. You guys ready to go." They nodded their heads so fast I'm surprised that they didn't catch on fire. They were about to head out but. "Where are you kids going in such a hurry?"  
I turned around to see my mom standing with Karou standing right behind her.

"Huh, didn't Lyra and Lila tell you where we were heading?"

She shook her head.  
I slapped my hand to my face as I looked over towards my sisters. "You guys forgot tell Mom where we were going?!"

They both looked down embarrassed. Lyra spoke up first. "We were going to tell her, honest. But-"

"We got so excited that it must of slipped our minds."

I sighed and turned back towards my mom. "We're heading out into the city to get some fresh air. It was their idea Mom."

My mom looked hesitant at first but she smiled at us. "Alright then just be careful out there. There's been a little bit of a raise in criminal activity in the city. So just watch out for anything suspicious."

"We will Mom bye."

With that we left the house and headed for Onett City.

**WELP there you go. The prologue of Earthbound NG. Now you maybe wondering what all these people look like. Well I have an idea on what they look like. But to be honest I just don't know how to put their appearances in so for now just imagine how they look to you. Well I'm out see ya peoples.**


	2. Ch 2 Onett City Adventures

**Hey there everyone, me again so this is the second chapter I hope you guys enjoy it and as much as you did the last one. Well here's the disclaimer. Earthbound is owned exclusively by Shigesato Itoi. Well on to the story.**

Kai's P.O.V

We walked outside the house and proceeded on towards Onett City. We didn't live very far from town so we could walk there and back if we wanted. My sisters were both walking in front of me with their signature purple and red hoodies on. They were pretty excited to be going to the city even though we've been there plenty of times. I guess they were excited because it would be the first time they went their without Mom or Dad.

"So Lyra what should we do first when we get there?"

Lyra scratched her head while she thought. "Maybe we could go to the mall and look at all the cool stuff they have."

Lila nodded her head. "Yea, or maybe we could got to the zoo and look at all the unique animals."

While they were both thinking of all the things they could do in Onett city. I was thinking about what Mom had said before we left. It's true that ever since PSI started to become more common around Eagleland, people have started to use it to do evil things. Heck, I remember when I saw on the news that a man had used Fire PSI to burn down a person's house.

"Hey Kai?"

I looked up to see my sisters staring at me with worried faces. "Are you okay? You seem a little worried." "Yea Kai, is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm fine. Don't worry about me."

They both still looked uncertain about my answer. I didn't want to have them worry about me the entire time they were trying to have fun. I smiled at them. "Trust me, I'm fine, I mean I am getting to spend time with my two favorite sisters aren't I?"

They smiled and looked a little bit more happy. I smiled and rushed ahead of them. "So what are you two waiting for? Let's go. Off to Onett city! Race you both there!"

I began running and I could hear my sister's whining that I was cheating. I simply laughed and kept running. Maybe today wouldn't be so bad.

By the time we had reached the entrance to Onett City, all three of us were panting and gasping for air. I looked up to see the sign that said "Welcome To Onett City, Onett Reborn." I have to say from the pictures that I had seen in my history book, Onett has really grown from the small little town it was before.

I walked in with my sisters close behind me. I looked around to the large city bustling with people. They were skyscrapers towering above us. I looked over and saw a countless number of people walking, doing their everyday life. There was a woman holding the hand of her child while she pushed a baby stroller. There was a man with a phone in his hand probably setting up meetings for his workplace.

Yea Onett City was a pretty busy place when it wanted to be. I looked down to see my sisters bursting with excitement. I smiled and said "So where should we head off to first you two?"

They were thinking hard, I could tell from the looks on their faces. Lyra looked at me and said "Why don't we all go to the park." Lila nodded and said "Yea, I remember that park was really fun to go to. Can we Kai please?" I smiled at both of them. "Of course, let's go."

We made our way through the bustling streets. Occasionally we would stop for a minute to observe all the fantastic things the city had to offer, but we managed to make it to the park.

My sisters laughed and ran through the park. I sat down on a nearby bench and watched them play. I was smiling whenever I heard a voice. "Youth is such a wonderful thing isn't it." I looked up and saw an old man wearing a green shirt and a brown hat. He seemed to be holding a cane. He looked back at me and said "Yes I remember when I was young like that. Back then the world was under the threat of the evil menace Giygas. You've heard of him haven't ya boy."

I nodded. I had heard of Giygas. The evil being that tried to destroy our world 30 years ago. They say that he would've too if hadn't of been for Ness and his friends stopping him. Ness was a hero in Eagleland. Heck, they even put up a statue of him in the park. But five years later, he disappeared and nobody knew where he went. People even tried asking his Mom. All she would say was "He went to enjoy his life in peace."

Everyone was grateful for what Ness had done for Eagleland, and nobody would forget the great deed that he had done. "Yes back then people would always fear if their lives could end at any moment, but thanks to Ness the newer generation doesn't have to worry about that."

I nodded. "Yea, I just wonder where he went." I was still thinking whenever the man said "You know you sort of remind me of him y'know." I was confused by this and I turned around to ask the man what he meant, but he was gone. I was surprised to see that the mysterious man had left so quickly that I was startled whenever my sister Lila called my name.

"Kai?"

I turned around to see both of my sisters standing in front of me. "Come on, come play with us." Lyra nodded her head. "Yea, you deserve to have fun too. So come on."

I didn't want to disappoint them so I decided that I would play with them. I stood up and they grabbed both of my hands and dragged me off to play. We did loads of different things. We played tag and I was the first one to be it. i knew that I could probably tag one of my sisters in an instant if I tried so I decided to slow my speed down a gear. I did the same thing if one of them were it as well.

We also played hide n seek which I failed at phenomenally. My sisters however managed to elude me no matter how much I tried. I would look everywhere I could think of and then when I would say I give up they would pop up right behind me.

Lyra wanted to play on the swings so I would let her get on and then push her to help her get some height. She'd laugh and giggle whenever she got as high as she could. I was watching her and was surprised whenever she yelled "CATCH ME BROTHER!" She jumped off the swing and headed right towards me. You think that I would be freaking about this right. Well, she's done this before and all I do is use my PSI to stop her and make her levitate over towards me. Whenever she reached me I she would always laugh and hug me and I would hug her back.

After we had our fun at the park, Lila suggested that we go to the zoo. We all ran there and arrived at the entrance. Entering the zoo in Onett City didn't cost anything so we just walked in and looked at all of the animals. Lyra was fascinated by the penguins and their little show. Lila was looking at the lion cage and came running to me when it roared at her.

After that the two of them dragged me over towards the mall. We walked in and I have to say, I was fascinated with the size of the place. Everywhere you looked there was a different compartment that had its own unique feel to it. My sisters almost flew out of my reach they were so excited. I managed to catch up to them and saw them looking all over the place. I saw them run up to a free sample stand and I decided to join them. I walked up there to see them eating something that looked like kalamari on a stick. The man running the stand looked up at me and gave me a friendly smile and said "Hello there sir would you care to try one of my salted seasoned octo sticks? They're really good." My sisters took theirs out of their mouths to agree. "Yea Kai try one." "Yea they taste great." I was hesitant but I picked up the kalamari stick and slowly put in my mouth. I was surpassed that though. It was probably the most amazing thing I had ever eaten. "Wow, man these are great. What's your secret?" The man gave a smile and wiggled his finger. "A chef can never reveal his secrets. Let's just say that there's a little bit of everything in those little things."

After that I took my sisters to go look at all the different compartment stores. I took them over towards the clothing store to let them look at all the different clothes. They looked at all of the clothes that they could possibly get and even tried on a few. By the time it was time to go to another compartment store they looked almost heartbroken that they couldn't get any of the clothes that they wanted.

I also took them over to the arcade. When we walked in it was like a paradise to me. Games as far as my eyes could see. My sisters however didn't have the same fascination with video games like I did. In fact they seemed pretty bored while I was having the of my life. I decided that I would show them the wonders that arcades had to offer. I took Lyra over to one of the racing simulators. She was having a pretty hard time with at first but I helped her by giving her all the tips on the game and helping her with the controls. By the time I was done she might've put even some of the best racers to shame. I took Lila over towards the Aim N Shoot. She seemed hesitant to shoot the targets at first since they were humans, but I managed to convince her to try it. She aimed and actually managed to hit the first targets pretty easily. She then took aim at the moving targets and hit them as easily as the first ones. I was astonished that she was such a sharpshooter. When she was done she was super happy with her score. I congratulated her on getting such a high score and she smiled and laughed. I went to go and get Lyra to discover that she was currently in a race against four other people, and I could tell just by looking that they weren't faring well against her. She actually wiped the floor with all of them. They all groaned whenever she crossed the finish line and my sister just cheered as she won. I smiled at seeing my sisters being so happy.

I looked down at my watch to see that it was already 6:00 p.m. "Hey Lyra, Lila!" The two of them looked at me. "It's getting late I think it's time we started to head home." They both groaned. "Aww, do we have to brother?" "Yea can't we stay a little bit longer." I lauged at them. "Sorry you two, but Mom's making my favorite for supper. Seasoned Steak, and I'm afraid that they're might not be any left if we're late. Besides, we've had such a fun day, maybe it would be best if you guys got some rest." They both looked at each before they finally conceded. "Ok."

I walked outside with my sisters right behind me. They were still pretty bummed that we were leaving. "Hey how about I make you two a deal? Next time you guys want to come out here, I'll buy you all of those new clothes that you wanted. Deal?" The two of them had complete mood change after that and they both basically screamed "DEAL!" They both jumped up and hugged me. I laughed. Today wasn't such a bad day. Sure I could've spent it training but this seemed like much better idea after all.

Normal P.O.V

Kai, Lyra, and Lila were walking down the street. Little did they know that three figures were watching them from the dark shadows.

"So those two little girls are the targets."

"Yea, the boss wants them."

"Man, why don't we just steal the PSI user?"

"Because the boss already explained it to us Ricky. If we steal the girls. The boy will do anything we want not to see them get hurt."

"If ya ask me. It'll just give him more motivation to try and kill us."

"Both of you thats enough talking. It's time to act. Let's go."

Kai's P.O.V

I was walking down the street with my sisters chattering about what a great day they had. I have to say it was a great day.

I heard Lyra ask what Lila thought was the best about Onett City. "Well, I think that the arcade was the best thing." "Really, I think that the park was the best." We had reached the exit Onett City when they both asked me what I had thought was the best thing about today. "Well I guess the best thing about today was-"

All of a sudden I felt a strange presence somewhere. I scanned my surroundings but I couldn't find anything.

"Brother, what's wrong?"

"Both of you get behind me!"

They were both startled but they got behind me nonetheless. I tried looking around again but I couldn't find anything. Then I heard my sisters scream. I looked behind me to see that they had disappeared. "What the-"

"Oh are you looking for these?"

I looked in front of me to see a weird giant reptile like creature holding my sisters in both of its clawed hands. He had two shady looking thugs next to him. "Hehehe, nice catch Leon." "Hehehe, yea little guy didn't even see it coming." "Gahahaha, yea seems like your a little on the slow side kid."

I didn't know who these guys were and frankly I didn't care. "Let go of them now!"

The weird creature known as Leon just laughed at me. "If you want your sisters so badly then you'll have to come and get them. You two handle the little boy, Im gonna take these two back to the boss."

I rushed towards them to try and stop him but the two thugs got in my way. "Where do you think you're going?"

I looked around them to see the creature leaving with my sisters screaming my name. The two thugs just cracked their knuckles. "If ya want to get to Leon, you'll have to get past us."

I infused my fist with PSI and punched both of them in the face. I managed to move them out of the way and rushed towards Leon. As I was about to reach them I tried to punch Leon but. "PSI Teleport." They vanished.

I just stood there stunned. My sisters were gone, and there was nothing that I could do.

"Hey kid."

I turned around to see the two thugs getting back up.

"We ain't through yet. C'mon let's go."

They both rushed at me. I just stood there. One of them tried to punch me but I just dodged and I punched him as hard as I could in the gut. I could've sworn that I heard something break. The thug fell to the ground. The other just stared at me, probably astonished to see that his friend had been taken down so easily. I walkd over towards him. He slowly backed away. "W-wait a minute. S-s-stay away from me." I kept walking. "L-look, just calm down." I grabbed him by the collar and stared him straight in the eye. "Now listen because I'm only going to ask this once. Where did that bastard take my sisters?"

Normal P.O.V

Leon teleported into a room with the two little children still trying to escape his grip. "Hey let me go you big meanie!" "WAAHHH! I want my momma! Brother, help!" "So I see you acquired our targets." Leon looked up to see his master hiding in the darkness. "Yes, boss. I got both of them just like you said." "Excellent, now all we need to do is wait. Soon he'll come running into my trap like a moth to bug zapper. Gwahahahahahahaha!"

**Well our hero has ran into a mysterious criminal organization and now they have his sisters. Will he be able to save them. Or will he fail and be defeated. And just who is this mysterious "boss" that they keep talking about find out next time in the next Earthbound New Generations.**


	3. Ch 3 Saving my Sisters

**Hey there you guys so this one might've taken longer than the others but i hope that you were able to remain patient while I finished it. Anyway I'm gonna go ahead and get to the disclaimer. Shigesato Itoi is the main owner hand creator of Earthbound. Now then on to the story.**

Normal P.O.V

Leon was carrying the two new prisoners to their cages to keep them captive. Lyra was struggling and beating on Leon's hands as much as she could to try and make him release her, but no matter what she did his grip remained tight. Lila just cried and called for help.

Leon reached the cage and opened it. He tossed the two girls into it. They both landed roughly on the ground and watched as Leon closed the cage. Lyra ran up to the bars and shouted "Your gonna get it with my big brother gets here! He's gonna take all you guys out in no time!" Leon simply chuckled at the girls words.

"Sure he will kid. Sure he will. Hahahahaha!" He walked away laughing leaving a fuming Lyra behind. "Hey where are you going I'm not done talking to you!? HEY!"

She was grinding her teeth and was about to yell out again whenever she heard sniffling behind her. She turned around to see Lila curled up on the ground. "L-Lila?" She didn't respond. Lyra slowly walked over towards her. "D-Don't worry Lila. Kai is gonna get help and come save us. I know he will. We just have to wait."

Lila slowly looked up at her sister. "Do….do you think that he's strong enough to actually beat these guys?"

Lyra nodded. "Of course I do, you've gotta remember Kai has been training most of his life to hone his PSI. Heck he'd even sometimes spend all day in his room meditating or all day outside with training. We just have to believe in him."

Lila smiled at her sister. "Y-yea. Y-your right sis. Kai will save us." Lyra smiled. "That's the spirit. Trust me Kai will be here in no time." So the two sisters sat together. Waiting for their rescue.

Normal P.O.V

Kai was running through the city as fast as he could looking everywhere he possibly could. That thug that he beat up had said that their bosses hideout was somewhere in the city. He had to find it he just had to. If he didn't then…then. Kai stopped inside an alleyway. He screamed in frustration and kicked a nearby trash can. He leaned himself against alley wall.

"How could I have let them get kidnapped." He thought. "How could I be so careless." He stayed like that for a couple of seconds before he heard a tiny voice. "H-Hello."

He was startled and looked behind him, but was even more surprised to see that there was no one there. "Down here." He looked down to see a tiny little mouse. "What's wrong child. Why are you in such a gloomy mood." "My sisters were taken by thugs. They said that if I wanted to save them. I need to go to their hideout but I don't even know where to start looking." "A gang!? Is it possible that your sisters were taken by the Neo Triad?"

Kai was confused to hear this name. "Neo….Triad?" The little mouse nodded. "Yes, the Neo Triad is made up of three groups that are spread out into the three different places. The first group is the Summers gang, Tsunami. The Second group is the Winters gang, SnowFang. Finally, there's the Eagleland gang known as SoulGear. This is probably the group that stole your sisters?"

Kai was glad to finally get a name of the gang that had kidnapped his sisters. "Thank's for the information but I still don't know where their base is." The mouse looked up at Kai. "I know where it is." Kai was shocked to hear this, "Really but how?" The mouse then looked away from Kai with a sad expression. "I know because…my son was also kidnapped by them. You see we had recently discovered that my son had been working with them to try ands help us. He said that he was going to go make things right and quit the job. His father wanted to make sure that he would be ok so he followed him without him knowing. However only my husband returned. He siad that the thugs had ambushed my son and captured him. God know's what they are doing to him."

Kai's eyes widened. The mouse then turned around to look at Kai. "Please, all I ask is that if you are going to their base please, please try and find him? Will you please honor my request?"

Kai was hesitant at first, but he couldn't just let this woman lose her child. "Of course I will. Trust me I'll look everywhere I can to find him, and I'll bring him back."

The mouse could feel tears coming to her eyes. "Oh bless you young man. Bless you. Now, then in order for you to reach their base you will need to head towards the forest."

This part had confused Kai. "Wait a minute that thief must've lied to me then! He said that their base was somewhere in the city."

The mouse nodded her head. "Yes, SoulGear has some small bases hidden within the city, but their main base is located in the forest hidden among the many tall trees that inhabit it. It's so that they can't be tracked as easily."

Kai made a mental note to go back and teach that a lesson about honesty, but mainly concentrated to listening to the mouse.

Unknown P.O.V

"So then you have procured the two sisters."

The shadow bowed to it's holographic master.

"Yes milord, just like you requested. If what you said is true, that little human should be here any minute to try and save them."

A chuckle could be heard. "Excellent, now then I trust that you can handle him, Goru?"

The shadow now known as Goru nodded. "Yes, do not worry. I shall crush him like I have done to many others before him. Then he shall be yours Master."

Normal P.O.V

Kai had managed to navigate the forest just like the mouse had told him to. He jumped up into a tree to get a better look and saw the shine of the building.

Kai looked to see that the entrance was guarded. he could've just busted in, but the building was no doubt filled with those goons and possibly even stronger opponents. Not to mention that he would probably be putting his sisters at risk if he. He needed to take the stealthy approach.

He looked around to see if there was any other entrance into the building. He soon discovered that the only way to possibly get in was through the front.

Kai jumped down and made is way over to the front of the building.

The two guards looked over to see Kai sprinting right towards them. They held up their guns and pointed them right at him. "Hey, stop!" on of them yelled.

Kai kept running and charged up one of his PSI that he learned. "PK FIRE !" The attack shot out and blasted the guards right through the entrance.

Kai ran past the two knocked out guards and ran into the building. He could hear the alarms and the shouting of other thugs saying "Get him!" or "AN INTRUDER!"

Kai kept running and could soon hear the sound of gunshots behind him. He needed to find a place to hide and quick. He looked all over the place but couldn't find anything.

"Dang it, i cant waste my time with these guys right now. I have to find my sisters. I need to lose them but how."

Kai thought as hard as he could then it came to him. "Of course." He turned around and concentrated as hard as he could. "PK Flash!" The light enveloped the entire room blinding everyone.

Kai could hear the thugs screaming in pain from the sudden light burst. "Now's my chance." He ran as hard and as fast was he could to the nearest exit and found himself in a hallway of some sort.

He could hear the thud of footsteps rapidly approaching him. He looked around and managed to find a vent. He opened it and managed to squeeze himself in and put the opening back on.

He held his breath as the thugs ran past the vent. He waited until he couldn't hear the footsteps and then decided to proceed further in through the vents.

Lyra's P.O.V

Me and my sister were surprised by how quick the atmosphere had changed. At first it was calm and then we both heard an explosion and started to hear grunts and minions screaming something about their being an intruder.

I was happy though because i knew that it was my brother. He had came to save us just like I said.

All of a sudden the door to our cell was opened and that big lizard looking guy grabbed both of us.

I struggled as hard as I could but his grip just got tighter and tighter.

"Hey, where are you taking us you overgrown lizard!?"

He simply snarled at me and said "Be quiet."

I could sense something in his voice, something like uneasiness.

He kept carrying us until we reached a vault-like door.

I was wondering how he was gonna open it with both his hands being occupied, but i didn't have to wonder anymore.

"PSI Teleport γ!"

In an instant we were teleported into a completely different room than before. I looked around and I was surprised to see that we had teleported past the door into the room.

"How did he do that." I thought.

I've heard of PSI Teleport before.

It was supposed to be able to teleport you anywhere but if you touched any object it would stop the process completely.

So why was he able to use it without slamming his face into the door.

I wasn't able think about this because he dropped both of us hard onto the solid ground.

"Ow, you big jerk! You are gonna regret doing that when my big brother gets here he's going to kick all of your butts!"

"Gwahahahahaha, I highly doubt that little one."

I was surprised to hear this new voice. I looked around the room and when i spotted the source of the voice I froze in terror. I was staring at a giant shadowy figure with three eyes. I could see the giant smirk on it's face. I think I could see tentacles waving around it.

I couldn't believe what I was looking at. I mean eagle land had some weird creatures that lived in it but I had never seen anything like this.

"Hehehe what's the matter little girl are you afraid?"

I couldn't speak, for some reason this….thing….was making it impossible for me to move or speak. I don't know why but it was like I could feel some terrible energy coming from this alien-like creature.

"Oh don't worry I won't hurt either of you, at least not until you have fulfilled your purpose. Hehehehehehe"

Please, Kai hurry.

**Kai has managed to make it inside of the base, but can he overcome this mysterious threat in order to save his sisters find out in the next chapter of Earthbound Generation. Welp I hope you enjoyed this chapter and once again sorry for the long wait.**


	4. Ch 4 Kai vs the Speed Demon Leon

**Hey there everyone how you doing. Hope you guys are enjoying the story. Sorry this took so long to get up but thanks for waiting. Shigesato Itoi is the main owner of Earthbound. SO now time to proceed with the story.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai was crawling through the vents, trying to find the room that contained his sisters. Unfortunately it wasn't going so well.

He was also trying to avoid attracting anymore unwanted attention, but it seemed like he would have to exit the ducts sooner or later.

Kai kept moving until he heard what sounded like two people talking.

"So did you hear that kid actually came to get his sisters?"

"Ha, yeah that kid doesn't know what he's getting himself into."

"Yeah, that kid will never make it to his sisters."

Kai decided to intrude on the conversation. He busted one of the nearby grates and jumped out of the vents. The two guards jumped in surprise when they saw him.

"W-what the-?"

Kai cracked his knuckles and gave them a glare. "So do you two have any idea where my sisters are being held, because if you do you better talk or else."

The two of them grabbed their weapons and carefully moved themselves closer to Kai.

The first thug swung at Kai but he dodged it and managed to connect his fist into the thug's stomach effectively knocking the breath out of him.

The second thug tried to go in for a grab but Kai ducked underneath him and kicked him in the butt making the thug lose his balance and fall on the ground.

Kai smirked and decided to taunt them. "C'mon you guys you are gonna have to try harder than that."

The two thugs got back up and charged at him. They swung wildly at Kai trying to land a hit on him, but he simply continued to dodge them. However Kai knew he couldn't waste his time with these guys. He hit both those thugs and managed to get in between them.

One of them swung as hard as he could. Kai dodged it and watched in amusement as the thug behind him got clocked by his buddy and fell on the ground.

The thug that was still standing panicked at his mistake. Now he would have to try and subdue the intruder himself. He continued to panic until he felt a slight tap on his shoulder. As soon as he turned around he was met with a fist to the face and fell on the ground holding his now bleeding nose.

Kai walked over and grabbed the thug by the collar of his shirt. "Now, I wanna know where did you guys put my sisters."

"A-Ahhhh! Ok, Ok I'll tell you kid, just lay off, Ok!? We took them to the holding cells not too far from here. H-here I even have a key to get in. Take it just…just don't kill me alright?"

Kai took the key from the thug and ran towards the holding cells as fast as he could.

Lila's P.O.V

I wanted all of this to end. I just wanted to go home.

I-I-I…..

All I could do was sit on the ground and cry.

I looked over towards my sister and could even see her start to tear up. Maybe she finally realized the same thing I did.

Whatever this creature that's sitting in front of them was, it's too powerful for Kai to beat. It was nothing like that monster that had attacked their house was two years ago. She remembered that day very well.

Their entire family had decided to have a barbecue and were enjoying the nice day, whenever they had all felt a massive rumbling and then heard a roar coming from the ground.

Then out of nowhere a giant mole creature had burst out of the ground and tried to attack all of them.

Dad tried to defend us but he got swatted away by the paw of the mole creature. I remember that Mom had ran over to help Dad but the monster popped up in front of Mom and tried to grab her. I thought she was a goner but then I saw a rock fly over and the mole in the face.

I looked over towards the thrower to see Kai with a handful of rocks. I could hear him shouting, "Stay away from her!"

The mole became annoyed and dug underneath the ground again and this time popped up right underneath Kai and flung him into the air. I watched in terror as Kai was swatted right out of the air right back to the ground.

"KAI!"

My mother screamed in terror just like me. I saw Lyla trying her best to go and help him but just like me she was rooted to the ground by fear.

This was also the day that I figured out that my brother had been born with PSI.

I remember feeling some sort energy in the air. All of a sudden the ground began to shake and my brother slowly got up from the ground. The ground beneath him began to crack a little. He looked up and his eyes were pure white like they were no pupils there.

He raised his hands and gave out a scream and I watched as the giant mole was blown away and sent flying out of its hole. Then Kai raised one of his hands up again and I saw small flame begin to come from his hand and watched as it grew bigger and bigger. Then he shot it out and it traveled through the air until it connected with the monster and blew up in a giant cloud of fire.

After that my brother and always been training with his PSI and he would always be busy. My sister would always be trying to get him to come and play with us but he would always say "Maybe later."

Today was the one day that they would finally be able to hang out as siblings, but instead it turned out like this.

"Kai, please just take us away from all of this. Please."

I heard a laugh come from the monster and looked up at it.

"Oh you little naive child. Do you really think your brother will be able to save you? Trust me as soon as he arrives here he will be crushed."

I shook my head I didn't want to believe it but this creature was basically pulsing with power.

"Kai."

Kai's P.O.V

After fighting my way through a couple more thugs I managed to get to the holding cells. I used the key that I had acquired and unlocked the door. I entered the room and looked around to see different cages. I looked everywhere I could for my sisters cage but I couldn't find them.

"Man, where are they?"

"You talking about those two girls that Leon took a while ago."

I looked around to try and locate the source of the voice.

"Over here man."

I turned around to see a mouse with….shades?…sitting inside a little cage.

I continued to stare at the little mouse.

"What you never seen a talking mouse before."

"N-no, I've just haven't seen one with…..glasses."

"Ha, well now you have, anyway you were wondering about those two girls right."

"Yea, have you seen them?"

The mouse shook his head. "Yea unfortunately you just missed em. Leon came not to long ago and hauled em off."

I smashed my fist into one of the cages. "Damn it! Why do these guys even want my sisters in the first place!?"

"It's not them they want kid. It's you."

I turned around and looked at the mouse. "What do you mean?"

"These guys are using your sisters as bait to lure in their true target. They want you because they plan on capturing you and giving you to the guy that hired them."

"Wait, how do you know all this?"

The mouse sighed. "Because I used to work for SoulGear."

My eyes widened in realization. "Wait are you the person that little mouse asked me to look for?"

The mouse eyes widened. "You mean my mom? Ah, man she must be so worried. God damn it, I never wanted that for her, I only took this job cause I wanted to help out my family if I had known that it would've gone this far."

"Wait what do you mean?"

"Well you see, I have this special talent of mine. Ever since I was born I've been able to…..sniff out PSI users."

I was confused by what he had said. "Sniff?"

The mouse nodded. "Yea, you see, I am able to track and find certain people that have PSI. What I do is I try to sniff out the scent and whenever I am locked on to a trail I can follow it and track down that user."

"Wow. but why were you working for SoulGear?"

"Well you see, Me and my family were going through some rough times. I thought that maybe I could help them out by getting a job. Unfortunately there aren't very many places looking to hire a mouse. That's when I locked onto a very strong PSI trail. I decided to follow it and it led me to this place. As soon as I had arrived though I was ambushed by the thugs. They brought me to their leader, Goru. I was certain that I was going to die, but instead he was impressed that he was able to find the base seeing how it was almost near to impossible to find. He asked me how I did it and I told him that I had the sniffed out a very powerful PSI force and followed and it led me here. After that he asked me if I would like to work for him. I was hesitant at first but then I remembered about poor state that we were in and decided to take the job."

"Wow, so you were just trying to help your family."

"Yea, for the next year I was tracking down PSI users for SoulGear and in return they payed me. Then they asked me to track down a certain individual. You."

I was surprised to hear this. "What, What do you-?"

They asked me to track you down for some reason. I don't know why but at that moment it was just another job. I tracked your PSI trail and found you sitting in your house one day. I was about to go and report it but then I saw those two girls who I can only guess were your sisters enter your room. I saw how they smiled and laughed with you. I just couldn't finish the job. So I decided to tell Goru that I needed more time to find you. After that well, I guess my mom told you didn't she?"

I nodded. "Yea, but if you didn't tell them about me, how were they able to find me?"

The mouse looked down in disappointment. "It was Goru, whenever I came here to tell him I was done working for em. He somehow managed to….I don't know….I remember him grabbing me and touching my forehead then….it felt like he was inside my head reading all my memories. After that he sent me here and I've been here ever since."

"So he read your mind."

"Yea. I guess, but anyway if you want to get your sisters back you're gonna have to track down Leon."

"But, he could be anywhere in this place. How am I supposed to find him."

The mouse smirked at me. "Well if you could free me, I could track his trail. He is PSI user after all."

I smiled and nodded. "Alright then, you might wanna stand back a little."

The mouse stood back as far as the cage would allow him. I concentrated on using my PK to move the little bars of the cage. A few seconds later the bars completely bended outward, creating an exit for the mouse.

The mouse exited the cage. "Nice kid, you've got some nice PSI potential."

I smiled and rubbed my head. "Oh, by the way what's your name?"

The mouse jumped onto my hand and ran up my arm and stopped on my shoulder. "I'm Squeaks, yea I know perfect name for mouse right. Anyway you ready to go?"

I nodded.

"Alright then." Squeaks began to sniff the air. "I've got the scent. Let's go."

I ran out of the holding cells. "Hang on you guys, I'm coming."

Normal P.O.V

"Master, I can sense the boy it seems he's finally heading this way." Leon said.

"Hehehe, finally, I thought he would never get on track. Now then Leon how about you go ahead and meet up with him outside. Show him just how fast he can drop to the ground."

Leon nodded. "Yes Master Goru."

Leon proceeded outside of the room and teleported to the other side of the door.

Kai's P.O.V

"Alright then, take a left here."

I turned down another corner and kept following Squeaks directions.

"Keep going were getting closer to him."

"Right."

I ran as fast as I could through the facility. I was almost there. Don't worry you two, big bro's coming to save you.

I proceeded throughout the entire facility until I reached a giant room. In the middle of it stood our target. Leon.

"So you've finally arrived."

I walked closer to him. "Where did you take my sisters!?"

He pointed behind him. "Your sisters are behind this door right here. Unfortunately, I have strict orders to keep you out and subdue you."

I smirked at him. "So, it's a fight you're looking for huh?"

Squeaks climbed back up onto my shoulder. "Be careful Kai. Leon is not a opponent to take lightly. He uses his PSI in a unique way."

I nodded and got ready.

Leon simply stood there. "Now then prepare yourself."

After that he disappeared. I was surprised to see him suddenly appear right behind me. He tried to kick me but I barely managed to dodge it. I ran at him and tried to hit him but he disappeared again, this time appearing at my side and hitting me in the face. I flew back a little but I managed to land on my feet. "What the heck. How's he doing that."

Squeak appeared on my shoulder once again. "He is using his PSI to make him faster. You see he his using the Psychokinesis Waves to increase the rate his leg muscles work making him be able to increase his speed. Basically he's using his mind to tell his legs to go faster."

I didn't have time to respond as Leon once again appeared behind me and kicked me into the air then slammed me back into the ground.

I was having a tough time getting back up but I still managed to dodge Leon's next attack. I concentrated and tried one of the PSI attacks I knew. "PK FIRE!" I shot the flaming attack at him but he dodged again. This was starting to become frustrating. How was I supposed to fight something I couldn't even hit.

Leon appeared in front of me this time and kicked me straight in the face. I flew back a couple feet and landed straight on my back. I could taste blood in my mouth.

"Come on little boy didn't you say you wanted to save your sisters?" You're going to have to try a lot harder than that."

I tried getting back up but I fell right back on the ground straight on my stomach.

"Or are you ready to just accept defeat and let us capture you?"

I glared at Leon. Squeaks ran up to my shoulder again. "Come on Kai, get up."

"Forget it mouse, he's better of staying on the ground save's me less trouble of knocking him out."

He dissapeared again. This time he appeared above me and stomped straight on my back. I could feel his talons dig into my skin. I screamed as loud as I could.

He jumped off my back and I could feel blood running down my back. I was trying to stay awake, but the loss of blood was starting to get to me.

"KAI! KAI! Come on kid, stay with me."

I could hear Squeaks calling my name but it was useless. There was no way I could win.

"Crap, I guess I went a little far. Maybe they'll patch you up when we give you away. Anyway, looks like it's all over for you and your sisters. Since we have no use for them anymore…We'll just kill them."

At that moment everything froze. As soon as I heard the word kill, I could feel the anger inside me build. I can't let that happen. I WON'T LET THAT HAPPEN!

Normal P.O.V

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kai let out a giant shockwave of psychic energy that forced Leon back a little.

"W-what the hell?"

Leon looked at the newly revived Kai that he had just forced to the ground a minute ago. Leon could sense the energy floating throughout the air. He could see a green aura emanating from Kai.

"What is this? This power it's overwhelming."

Kai glanced at him and he could feel the hatred he had for him rush throughout his entire body. Kai raised his fist and hit the air.

Leon was suddenly hit by an invisible force. He stumbled back a little, surprised by the sudden attack. Kai hit the air again except this time Leon managed to barely dodge hit. Leon rushed Kai at max speed. He appeared behind him and tried to smash him into the ground but Kai disappeared too and Leon ended up smashing the ground.

He looked around for Kai but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Where the hell did he-"

All of a sudden he was kicked in the back of the head and sent flying across the room. Leon continued to fly across the room until he crashed into the wall.

Leon tried to move but the blow to his head at stunned him a little.

Kai raised his hands and Leon could see flames start to form in his hands. "PK FIRE!" The fire blasted from his hands except it was moving at higher velocity. Leon managed to get his senses back and quickly dodge it. He could feel the explosion behind him.

He looked back and saw the wall now had a newly made hole. He looked back at Kai and once again tried to attack him at super-speed. Kai intercepted him though and hit him straight in the stomach causing him lose his breath. Leon landed on the ground with Kai standing not to far from him.

Leon slowly got back up from the ground gasping for air. "Where…..did you…..get….all of…..this…power."

Kai continued to glare at Leon. Leon growled and once again tried to strike Kai. Kai disappeared again and Leon roared as loud as he could. All of a sudden he could sense a large psychic energy behind him. He turned around and saw Kai with his fist reared back as far it could go.

Kai had look of intense rage on his face. Leon shuddered at the psychic power that Kai was emanating. Kai's fist all of a sudden burst into flames. This surprised Leon even more. Not only was Kai infusing his body with psychic energy he was using the elemental power too.

Kai reared back his fist even more. "GIVE ME BACK MY SISTERS!" Kai hit the air as hard as he could and sent large psychic fire wave towards Leon.

Leon knew that the attack was to big to dodge. He put his hands up to take the attack. The blast hit him full on and it flew with him into the giant steel door behind him. The attack then exploded and had enough force to punch a hole in the door.

Leon landed in the room covered in burns and unconscious.

Kai jumped into the room through the hole and looked everywhere for his sisters.

"Kai!?"

He looked further ahead of the unconscious Leon to see both his sisters sitting on the floor.

"Lyla, Lila you guys are alright?"

They both nodded and got up off the floor.

Kai started to run towards them but was all of a sudden pushed back by a mysterious force.

"What the heck?"

"Welcome PSI user."

Kai looked ahead of his sisters and saw the thing that had pushed him back. It was some sort of tentacled creature with three eyes. As far as Kai could see it had no nose. It had a wide smile on its face and Kai could see its teeth.

"You've done well to make it this far but I'm afraid it's as far you can go. You see I have been hired to capture you and I shall do it. Even if it means I have to break your entire body."

**Our Hero has finally made it to his sisters. But now he has another obstacle he must defeat before it's all over. Will he be able to prevail. Find out in the next Chapter of Earthbound New Generations. Ok then here you guys The next chapter now I need to tell you all something. I've been typing all the chapters for each story on a school laptop and since it's getting close to the end of school I'm gonna have to turn it back in when the time comes. So I'm gonna try and get as many chapters up as I can but whenever summer comes up don't be expecting any new chapters until school starts again. But anyway I hoped you enjoyed this chapter and if ya can leave a review about what you think of it. SO with that note I'll see ya next time.**


	5. Ch 5 Kai Vs Goru First Round Begins

**Hey guys I'm so sorry that it took me so long to get this updated but now I'm back and ready to roll. Like i said before Earthbound is the sole property of Shigesato Itoi well then if you are all ready lets get on with the story.**

**Normal P.O.V**

Kai felt frozen in place as the giant alien-like creature stared at him for what seemed like eternity. He could basically feel the PSI energy emanating from it, but he knew that he couldn't back down not after coming this far. He was determined to save his sisters no matter what.

Goru started to chuckle. "Well it seems that your recent fight with Leon has made you stronger. The PK energy you had before seems to have increased. Even your wounds have seemed to heal."

Kai eyes widened in surprise. "He's right." Kai thought. "In the heat of the moment I must've not noticed, but the wounds that I had before seemed to have healed."  
Guru started to chuckle some more. "I guess you could say you 'leveled up'?" After saying this Goru's chuckle turned into a full on laugh.

Kai simply continued to stare at Goru. Lila and Lyla slowly tried to inch their way towards Kai but they flew back in fright as a tentacle came crashing down right in front of them.

"Now, Now, Now. Where do you two think you are heading off to, hmm?" Two tentacles slowly approached the two of them. They both screamed in fright as the tentacles started to wrap around them, however they were stopped whenever Goru was hit by a PK Fire.

Goru looked at the person who was responsible for the attack. Kai was giving him a death stare with his hand stretched out. "Don't you dare touch them."

Goru simply stared at Kai with annoyance apparent on his face, but then his grin returned. "My, My, looks like this one thinks he's a little hero. Not the first one I've dealt with before, but maybe he'll actually give me a fun challenge from the others."

Kai could sense that the fight was about to start. "Hey Squeaks."

Squeaks popped up on Kai's shoulder. "Yea kid."

"This fight is gonna be a really tough one, do you mind going to keep my sisters company and making sure that they don't get hurt?"

Squeaks nodded. "Sure kid, just be careful Goru is one tough S.O.B, he won't be as easy as Leon was, even if you have gotten a little stronger."

Kai nodded and smirked. "Don't worry I'll be careful." With that, Squeaks leapt off Kai's shoulder and ran over towards the girls.

Kai prepared himself to fight. Goru chuckled once again. "How cute, you actually think you can fight against me." Kai's determination didn't falter at all as he kept his stance. Goru simply laughed more as his tentacles started to unveil themselves.  
"Well then, I guess I'll just have break that little spirit of yours won't I." Goru's suddenly rushed at Kai. Kai prepared himself for the attack. He dodged one tentacle and managed to block another.

One of them almost landed its mark, but he blocked with a punch of his own. Kai was trying to find a way to counterattack but with him having to be on constant defense due to the tentacles unending barrage he couldn't find an opening.

Goru simply chuckled as Kai struggled to block his attacks. "Oh what's the matter, having trouble keeping up. Gehehehe." Kai could do nothing but continue to dodge and block. "Come on there's gotta be some way of getting past this." He thought.

He tried thinking of any possible way he could stop this onslaught. All of a sudden it hit him. Not an idea, a tentacle. While he was thinking, he had failed to notice a lone tentacle had snuck its way behind him and managed to land a hit into his back.  
After that his focus was broken and Goru didn't hesitate to take advantage of it. "Got ya." One after another Kai was assaulted by the tentacles. His sisters watched in horror as they watch their own brother get beat mercilessly with no end in sight.

Squeaks continued to watch in silence. With every hit Kai grunted in slight pain. Finally a string of three tentacles wound around each other and began rushing towards Kai with as much speed as it could muster.

Kai still stunned from the sudden barrage took the hit full on and was sent flying across the room. Lyra and Lila gasped. "KAI!" they both screamed. They began to rush over to him.

"Wait!"

The two of them stopped right in their tracks. They turned around and looked down at the small mouse. "You two need to stay back. Your brother's having a hard time as is. If you two get involved you'll get in his way."  
Lyra looked like she was about to explode at the mouse, but she quickly shut her mouth and simply gritted her teeth in anger. Lila could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

Squeaks sighed. "Look I know you want to help your brother, but even if you tried to help him you would only be a burden."

Lyra's fists tightened in anger. Squeaks noticed this. "It's a tough thing to do, but all you can do is just trust him, ok?"

The both of them regretfully nodded their heads. Squeaks nodded his head back and smiled. "Besides I wouldn't count your bro out just yet. Just look."

The girls looked over towards where Squeaks finger was pointing and they were surprised to see Kai getting albeit a little slowly.

"Hmm, still able to get up huh. It's no surprise, I would be pretty disappointed if you were taken down by such a weak attack."  
Goru's tentacle's started to flail around again. "Well then are you ready for another beating?" After hearing this Kai chuckled and got back into a fighting stance. "Oh yeah I'm ready. Bring it."

Upon hearing Kai's statement Goru's grin turned into a frown. "Hmm, fine then I won't keep you waiting any longer then." Once again Goru's launched another swarm of tentacles at Kai.

Kai simply stood there as he watched the barrage approach him. He then closed his eyes and concentrated. The area around him started to darken as the tentacles approaching him started to slow. "PK Boost (α)"

As soon as the slowed tentacles were about to hit Kai his eyes flew open. He moved at inhuman speed and managed to block all the tentacles. Goru was very surprised to see his attack be stopped so easily. "What!? W-What did you-?"

All of a sudden he felt the sudden pain is gut. He looked down to see Kai's fist implanted into his stomach. Kai kept his fist in place before slowly looking up at Goru with a cocky grin on his face. Kai took his fist out of Goru's stomach as he Goru placed one of his tentacles over the now bruised area.

His eyes were now bloodshot as he glared at Kai. "Why you little-." Goru whipped one of his tentacles at Kai. Kai dodged it at the last minute though. He appeared right in front of Goru's face and land a great hook to his cheek. The creature's face swiveled from the force of the hit.

He managed to swivel is head back around before feeling yet another hit this in his chest. Kai didn't stop there though. He continued to assault Goru's stomach with a barrage of hits, each punch increasing in speed each time. Finally Kai reared back and used his PK to increase his strength to about 75% normal.

Then he slugged Goru straight in the gut with all his might. This caused Goru's eyes to basically almost pop out of his head as the strength of the attack sent him skidding halfway across the room.

The others simply watched in amazement at seeing Kai being able to finally land a hit on the large creature, and actually leave a mark. Goru still surprised from the attack managed to look Kai straight in the eyes. "How…How did you-?"

"Well its quite simple really." Kai said. "You see when I was fighting your little lackey who is now currently knocked out. I learned an interesting new trick. You see he was able to make himself by using telekinetic energy on his leg muscles. When I was fighting you I couldn't keep with all of your tentacles due to the mass number and speed of them. So there was only one thing that I could do to keep up."

Both Goru and Squeaks eyes widened in realization at what Kai was saying. "No way you mean the kid..?" Squeaks thought.

"YOU MEAN YOU LEARNED SUCH A THING FROM JUST ONE FIGHT!?" Goru yelled.

Kai's smile simply got even bigger. "Oh yeah, however thats not the only thing I learned, you may have noticed that my attacks did a little bit more than just knock the air out of you. That's because I also used my PSI to increase my muscle strength."

Goru simply gritted his teeth in seething anger. Kai started to rub his legs. "However, this technique does not come without consequences, the rate at which my muscles are working are going beyond their normal rate so after awhile I'll have to let them rest, but until then everything about me seems to have, what did you say back there, 'leveled up I believe."

Kai's sisters cheered in excitement. "Alright, that's my big brother for ya, he always finds a way! Show that big lug what you got." Lyra cheered. Lila was right behind her. "You can do it big brother!"

Goru was still gritting his teeth, but eventually his anger died down as his grin returned. He closed his eyes and began to chuckle until it turned into full on laughter.  
"It seems like I have underestimated you. Its no wonder they are paying me so much to capture you."

After saying this Kai could hear something strange. It was some sort of crackling sound. When Goru's tentacles started flail again, Kai could see the source of the sound. The tentacles were emitting little sparks everywhere.

Lila and Lyra could hear themselves gulp in fear at the new development. Squeaks was wearing bullets. "Oh no."

Kai however just stood there undeterred. Goru's eyes narrowed and his smile got even wider. "Well then…?" The sparks got even bigger. "I think its time for me to end this. Don't you think?

Kai had a feeling that something ominous was about to happen.

Goru flicked his tentacles causing sparks to hit the ground. "Now then ready for round two?"

**Next time on Earthbound New Generations.**

**Goru has decided to up his game a little. Kai has managed to use his new technique to even the playing field, but will it be enough to defeat Goru's elemental PK attacks.**

**Next time-Round Two, Goru's Thunder Strikes.**

**What will happen find out in the next chapter.**

**Well here you guys a newly updated chapter for this story. Once again I am so sorry for such a long delay. I've been doing so much stuff and lately I couldn't come up with any ideas for this fight whatsoever. However after watching some Anime like the nerd I am, the fight ideas came to me like that. Well I'm gonna sign off for now but expect another chapter up again sometime in the future. Goodbye and keep on reading. Also leave some reviews if you want to.**


	6. Ch 6 Round Two, Goru's Thunder Strikes

**Hey its me yet again. I hope you guys are ready for yet another chapter of Earthbound New Generations. I sure am. Well heres the disclaimer for you. Shigesato Itoi is the sole owner of Earthbound. Now then if you guys are ready lets get onto the story.**

**Last time on Earthbound N.G. **

**Kai has finally met up with the leader of this operation to kidnap his sisters. As the fight started Kai seemed to be at a disadvantage but thanks to his new technique he calls PK Boost, the odds seem to be in his favor. However Goru has revealed a little technique of his own. What will our hero do to combat this new power. Find out now.**

**Round Two, Goru's Thunder Strikes**

The two stood across from each other staring each other down. Goru's tentacles had lightning crackling around them, ready to strike out at any time. "Now then let me ask you something. Have you ever heard the saying, 'the calm before the storm'?"  
Goru flicked one of his tentacles up into the air. "In this case there is no 'calm'." Kai prepared himself for what Goru was about to do. "What are you…?"

"PK THUNDER!"

Kai heard a crackling sound above his head and looked up to see a lightning bolt heading straight for him. He managed to use his boosted speed to dodge the bolt before it struck. However another bolt was heading straight for him whenever he landed and he barely managed to avoid it.

One after another thunderbolts kept falling from the sky. Each one trying to strike Kai who with each one was getting closer and closer to being hit by them.

Goru simply stood off in the distance with an amused expression on his face. He chuckled to himself as he watched the little human try and scurry away from every lightning strike.

Kai was starting to get tired from dodging all of the lightning but he knew that if he stopped for even a moment, he would get fried. He knew he had to increase his speed or else he would be doing this forever.

But in order for him to do it he would need to be able to concentrate and he couldn't do that with all these lightning bolts trying to hit him. He needed a distraction of some sort to make Goru lose focus.

However Goru decided to add in an extra challenge. He sent his electrified tentacles in to strike at Kai as well.

Kai was smart enough to know that there was no way he could block those tentacles without getting shocked, so he had to avoid those too making it even harder.

Meanwhile his sisters could only watch as their brother continued to dodge the non-stop electric assault. They gasped whenever they saw a lone spark almost strike Kai's leg.

It managed to graze it, singeing the pants he was wearing. Kai needed to find a way to stop this onslaught and fast. Suddenly an idea popped up into his head. Goru wasn't the only one with ranged attacks.

After dodging yet another bolt, Kai found enough time to charge up a PK Fire. He fired the elemental attack straight at Goru. It managed to hit causing a slight explosion.

"Yes!" Kai thought. With that, he tried to concentrate and use PK Boost to up his speed and strength again.

However, another lightning bolt came straight down. He barely dodged out of the way of. It grazed the side of his arm slightly burning, but not to severely.

Kai hissed in pain at the stinging sensation of the singed arm. He looked over towards where Goru was seeing the smoke clear just enough to show him completely unharmed.

"C'mon now is that really the best that you can do. What happened to that confidence you had before."

Kai simply grunted in annoyance. Goru's grin widened at seeing Kai's reaction. "Well then if thats all you got then I guess its my turn." Goru's electric tentacles started to point themselves at Kai.

"Let me show you something really interesting."

The electricity at the tips of the tentacles started to intensify. "PK Thunder Blast." All of a sudden one of the tentacles shot a stream of lightning straight at Kai. His eyes widened as the lightning blast headed straight for him.

He stumbled out of the way of the blast as it struck the place where he had previously been. Goru fired more blasts at Kai. By now Kai's use of PK Boost had reached its limit so Kai had to rest before he could use it again, and the lightning blasts were already becoming so hard to dodge that each time every once in a while one of them would manage to graze him burning his clothes.

Lila, Lyra, and Squeaks watched as Kai kept dodging the attacks and getting nicked by them. At this time Lila was trying to keep herself from completely breaking down at watching her brother get hurt for her sake.

Kai's luck had soon ran out however whenever Goru managed to calculate where Kai would land next. He shot a lightning bolt straight for the spot where Kai was heading. Unable to stop his momentum. Kai crossed his arms in front of him and tried to brace himself for the pain.

As soon as the bolt struck, Kai could feel the electricity arc its way throughout his entire body. He was unable to keep his scream in as it echoed throughout the entire room.

Lyra screamed her brother's name as she watched him get launched by the blast. Lila simply covered her eyes and turned her head away to keep herself from having to watch. Squeaks flinched at seeing the kid get struck by the bolt.

Kai hit the floor breathing heavily and and trying his best not pass out from the pain going throughout his entire body. His sleeves were completely burnt and his arms seemed to have taken some damage as well.

Goru laughed at Kai's fallen form. "So how did that feel, huh? My PK Thunder is truly very strong. Frankly I am quite surprised that you are still conscious."

Kai tried to get up but he was struck with yet another bolt, this one with a little less intensity than the last one. "Uh, uh, uh, I think this battle has gone on long enough, and besides…" Goru's eyes narrowed and they became a little bloodshot. "I think I'm gonna have a little fun with you before I hand you over."

He shot another blast at Kai electrocuting him yet again. Each time Kai would let out a grunt of pain. Goru simply started to chuckle which soon turned into a maniacal laugh.

Squeaks could feel the anger about burst forth from him as he watched Goru simply torture Kai. He had to do something but what. However he was unable to continue his thought as he smelled a new PK presence in the air. He followed the scent's trail and was surprised to find out it was coming from Lyra.

Her eyes were shadowed over by her hair and she was gritting her teeth vigorously. Her fist were tightened to the point where they were almost drawing blood. She'd had enough of this. She wanted to make Goru pay for what he was doing.

The PK presence was getting even stronger. "Lyra calm yourself." Squeaks. At this point her growl had gone from soft to loud in a matter of seconds.

Meanwhile Goru was still using his PK Thunder to torture Kai. The next strike had made Lyra go past her breaking point. "GAHHHHHHHHHH!" After hearing her brother scream she lost it. "STOP HURTING MY BROTHER!" Her scream rang throughout the entire room and a short burst of energy surged through the room. Goru looked over towards Lyra with a surprised expression.

Her hair was currently defying gravity as her PK energy started to flow out. "IF YOU HURT MY BROTHER ANYMORE…" She tightened her fist again. "I swear…" She poured ll of her hate into the glare she sent Goru's way. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

The room grew silent after that declaration. Kai managed lift his head up enough to see his sister. "L-Lyra….don't."

Goru found this statement hilarious as he simply laughed. "Ohhh? R-really? You? Kill me? HA! That's a good one kid."

He turned his attention back to Kai and was preparing to shock him again. Lyra seeing this rushed Goru in a state of rage. "I SAID STOP!"

Goru seeing this simply pointed one of his tentacles at her blasted her back with an unamused expression on his face.

"Ants like you should learn to stay put."

Kai watched this with horror apparent on his face. "LYRA!"

He watched as her body hit the ground and skidded a few feet. Lila couldn't hold the tears in anymore as she rushed over towards her sister. "LYRA!? LYRA!? ARE YOU OK!? PLEASE ANSWER ME!?"

Lyra's chest was burned from the lightning blast and she had fallen unconscious from the pain. Lila simply cried over her fallen sisters body. She just wanted this nightmare to end. All of a sudden she found a shadow hovering over her.

She looked up to see Goru staring down at her with an frown upon his face and his eyes halfway closed. "Y'know I could probably get more money if I handed the both of you girls over with the boys but…" Goru aimed three of his tentacles at the two girls. "I don't think I'd be able to handle the constant whining so…" Kai could only watch in horror as Goru prepared fry both his sisters. He had to get up. HE HAD TO GET UP!

"I think I'll just use you two for target practice."

Lila sat there, her eyes widened with fear. She urged herself to move but no matter what her legs wouldn't work. Squeaks decided he had do to something and rushed over towards Goru. "THAT'S ENOUGH GORU!"

However he was simply swatted away with the flick of a tentacle. "Stay out of this mouse."

Goru looked at the little girls face and saw tears streaming down her face. He smiled at this. "Goodbye…little girl."

However he was unable to continue as Kai suddenly appeared beside his face. Time seemed to slow down as Goru moved his head to look at Kai. Kai had visible throbbing forehead vain. His eyes were completely glazed over with pain and rage.

"What the-?" Goru was interrupted as Kai delivered a swift and very powerful kick to Goru's face. The force caused Goru to actually leave the ground. The strike propelled Goru straight into a wall on the other side of the room causing debris to fly everywhere.

Kai didn't stop there as he continuously blasted Goru with PK Fires. The heat in the room continuously grew hotter as the PK Fires kept getting shot out.

Lila watched as her brother attacked with nothing but rage. "K-Kai?"

After a couple of seconds of non-stop attacks, Kai stopped and charged up his PK Fire to the next level. He continued charging it until he was sure that he had exhausted all his PK Energy into it.

With a very loud battlecry, he shot the fully charged PK Fire straight at Goru. As the fireball made contact it sent a large shockwave throughout the entire room. The temperature instantly went up after the blast.

Lila shielded her eyes from the dust and debris that was being kicked up from the attack. As the attack started to die down Lila brought her arms down from her eyes. She looked over to where the attack was shot. There were currently flames and smoking obscuring the giant hole that was probably behind it.

She was still unable to move. The sound of her brother falling on his back snapped her out of her stunned state.

"Kai!?" She was about to run over towards him whenever she heard something that almost made her heart stop completely.

"You…..damned…little…..BRAT!"

**Next Time on Earthbound Generations**

**Even after Kai's super strong assault, Goru is standing. However both sides seem unable to continue the fight, but Goru reveals a shocking fact that makes everyone freeze with fear. What will our hero do now after finding out this truth. **

**Next Time-Goru's Secret Trump Card**

**Well heres ch.6 for you guys. I will admit this fight is starting to get really good. Even I am starting to wonder what will happen next. Oh wait. I do know lol. Well I'm gonna sign off for now but the next chapter is approaching soon so be ready for it. Leave a review if you want enjoy the chapter.**


	7. Ch 7 Goru's Secret Trump Card

**Hey there guys its me yet again. I know that these past chapters have been shorter than previous chapters I've written, but trust me writing fight scenes is not as easy as it seems. In fact I feel like most of the fight scenes would look better in manga form than in writing. If only I could draw :,(. Oh well anyways heres the next chapter for you guys I hope you enjoy it.**

**Last Time on Earthbound N.G.**

**Goru had started to use Elemental PK attacks to keep Kai from getting any hits in. Amongst the entire barrage Kai was starting to have a hard time trying to keep up with the electrifying strikes and soon fell victim to them. Goru however was not done as he continued the onslaught as he tortured Kai without any mercy. Upon seeing this Lyra let her fury loose as she tried to strike the giant, but she was quickly struck down with ease. Soon after Lila was staring death straight in the face as Goru prepared to eradicate her along with her sister. However Kai quickly stepped in and sent Goru flying. He then proceeded to exhaust his energy into blasting Goru with all his might. After firing one last decisive strike Kai collapsed unto the ground exhausted but relieved that the battle was finally over. However the fight was not done yet as Lila heard a voice amidst the fire and smoke. Was our hero's efforts for naught. Find out now.**

**Ch.7 Goru's Secret Trump Card**

The room grew silent after hearing the voice. Lila fearfully and slowly turned her head back over towards the fiery debris. Her entire body started to shake from what she saw amidst it. It was Goru himself who looked he was barely alive.

Parts of his skin looked like they had been severely burned or melted off. One of his eyes was completely shut. One side of his mouth looked like it had completely been welded shut. Half of his tentacles were gone.

He had a look of pure rage on his face. "How…DARE YOU!" Lila backed away in fear before she stumbled and fell straight on her butt.

Kai was still trying to comprehend what was happening. How could Goru still be standing after such an attack. He tried his best to move is head up to look at Goru. "H-how? How are you s-still…?"

"It's quite simple really." Goru said. "Before you started to assault me with your little fiery barrage I managed to use a quick PK Shield to protect myself. However…"

Goru moved is head to show his wounds. "It seems that I didn't use enough PK to sustain it and it broke allowing the rest of the attack to get through."

Lila was still shaking in fear, hoping that what she was seeing was still a dream. She hoped that what she was experiencing was nothing but a bad dream and that she would wake up any moment. However it looked like that wasn't happening anytime soon.

"I'll admit I'm pretty sure if I didn't have my PK Shield up for the time I did, I would've died. However now I think its time I end this." Goru tried to move however he found himself unable to move any of his tentacles. In fact he couldn't even feel them.

"Hmm it seems that last attack you gave me has made it impossible for me to move." After hearing this Lila actually felt some hope arise inside her. Maybe they could finally escape.

"If you think you can get away now that I have lost access to my arms you are sorely mistaken." Lila's eyes widened from hearing this.

Kai had barely managed to get back onto his feet when he heard this. "What?"

Goru shut his eyes and sighed. "I never thought that you would force me to pull this trick out. Not in a million years."  
Kai was still confused but he kept his guard up. "Lila get Lyra and over here and stay behind me." Lila nodded and complied with the order, swiftly picking up her sister and moving to the back of Kai.

After Kai was sure she was safe he decided to get some more information. "What are you talking about? What trick?"

Goru reopened his eyes. "Well since you asked so nicely."

Goru's smile, or what the Kai could only assume was a smile returned to his face. "I have yet to show you my true power."

After seeing Kai's surprised reaction he chuckled. "Yes, the Goru you've been fighting thus far has just been me holding back my true strength, or should I say my true form."

Kai started shaking. "You mean-"

Goru eyes became bloodshot. "That's right, this little trick that I am telling you about allows for me to transform myself into an even stronger being than now."

Lila fell to her knees in fear. "You mean that he's been holding back against Kai this entire time."

Kai tightened is fist in anger and growled. Goru's maniacal laughter rang throughout the entire room. "ALLOW FOR ME TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BEFORE I COMPLETELY DESTROY YOU!"

The air in the room started to get an ominous feeling to it. "You should be proud of yourself to have to force me into using my true form. Out of all the people in this world you are the second person to force me to use it."

Squeaks who had finally woken up after being knocked out started to smell as strong PK energy in the area, and it was getting stronger by the second.

"Now then…" A strange aura started form around Goru. "Are you ready to see…" The flames around Goru started to flicker. "My true form." After saying this Goru let a continuous burst of PK energy from his body effectively putting out the fires that surrounded him and clearing away all the smoke.

Kai stood in front of his sister to protect her. Squeaks was trying his best not to get blown away. Goru was simply laughing his head off. "BEAR WITNESS TO MY OVERWHELMING POWER! SOON, VERY SOON, YOU'LL WISH YOU HAD JUST PASSED OUT ON THE SPOT WHEN YOU HAD THE CHANCE!"

Goru's form started to shrink. "YOU KNOW I HAD PLANNED ON BRINGING YOU IN ALIVE BUT I DON'T THINK IT'LL MATTER ANYMORE AS LONG AS THEY GET YOUR BODY! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Goru's mangled tentacles started to fall off as his body kept shrinking. Kai tried to watch but the constant wind being whipped up by the bursting energy prevented him from doing so.  
Eventually Goru stopped shrinking. "Hehehe. The process is almost complete. Now. GET READY TO DIE!…." All of a sudden Goru stopped talking and his entire body froze.

His mouth froze midway open and his eyes looked hollow for some reason. In fact his entire body had turned a little paler as well. Kai didn't let his guard down for a second though.

He almost jumped though whenever Goru's body started pulsing. Its rhythm was like that of a heartbeat. Each time it pulsed however the rhythm got a little faster.

After a couple of seconds the pulsing stopped altogether. The room was completely silent. All of a sudden Goru's body bursted with light blinding everyone in the room.

As the light died down Kai managed to gain back enough of his sight to gaze upon a new figure where Goru used to be.

It had a very slim figure, as if it hadn't eaten in days. Its arms however looked out of proportion with the rest of its body.

It was on the ground in a stance that looked like it was ready to pounce at any time. After a couple of seconds it finally opened its one big eye which for some reason didn't have any pupils. At first Kai thought it didn't have a mouth but he was soon proven wrong as it's face morphed to allow it to let out a loud low pitched screech.

Everyone covered their ears to try and block out the sound. It continued to roar until a lone pupil appeared in its eye. After which its screech started to die down.

It slowly lowered its head to stare straight ahead at Kai. Kai's body grew cold as the creature started to slowly gain a smile. "Sorry about that little outburst. Its been awhile since I've used this form. Needed to let out some pent up stress from the transformation."

Goru stood from his primal stance and went back to standing on both legs. "However, now that I've gotten it all out of my system, I think its time I ended this little squabble."

Kai tried his best to remain calm but he could literally feel the PK being emitted from the newly formed Goru. His sister clung on to his shirt, enjoying the safety that she felt from it. Squeaks tried his best to stop his trembling body but it was a fruitless effort.

Goru got out of his feral stance and flexed his arms. "Hmm yes, this form is really something." He began to stretch his legs. "Of course I lose my massive size and I lose some of my perception." He cracked is knuckles. "However, none of that should matter now."

Kai knew that there was only one thing that he could do. "Squeaks." Said mouse looked over towards Kai. "I want you to get my sisters out of here." Squeaks' eyes widened in disbelief. "Kid, you can't be serious." Lila could not belief what she had heard her brother just say. "Kai?" Kai looked back and smiled at his little sister. "Lila, if the both of you can get out of here alive than I don't care what happens to me. Just please get out of here, find help, and tell Lyla, I'm sorry."

Lila's heart was breaking by each second. "N-No…brother please….please don't do this." Kai simply put his hand on Lila's head. "There's no other way. If we both try to run he'll catch up to us in no time."

She knew he was right, but it still didn't stop the tears from falling. "Kai….." Kai gave his sister one last smile. "Just know, that I love you both very much." With that being said, Kai turned around to face Goru. "Squeaks get them both out of here!"

Squeaks was furious that there was nothing else to be done, but he nodded at Kai. "Come on, I know the way out! There's no time to lose!"

Still crying, Lila slowly picked up the unconscious Lyra. She sadly gazed at her brother with tears streaming down her face before turning around and quickly following the mouse to exit the room.  
With that, the only two left in the room were Goru and Kai.

"You don't really think that you can still beat me do you?" Kai shook his head. "No, but, I can stall you long enough to make sure that they are safe."

Kai quickly activated his PK boost. Goru chuckled. "Oh is that so?" Goru started to walk forward. "Well then, let's test your theory." Kai decided to take the first move and dashed towards Goru.

Goru simply stood there as Kai quickly approached. Kai was directly in front of Goru ready to strike him in the gut. However, he soon found himself rapidly falling backwards and hitting the floor hard.

He felt the breath leave his lungs as his back collided with the floor. Goru was standing over Kai with his outstretched. Kai tried to get back up, but he was quickly kicked away. Goru was not done with his assault however.

He quickly dashed after Kai's flying body and slammed him into the ground. Next he drove his fist down into Kai's back. Kai vision became red for a second after the blow.

Kai tried his best to get up but Goru grabbed him from the back of the neck and raised him up. "_S-So powerful_." Kai thought as Goru's grip around his neck strengthened.

Goru chuckled. "Come on now, what happened to all that energy and vigor you had before?" Goru struck him in the back again causing Kai to scream. "Is this really all you've got?" He struck Kai again. "Because if it is." Goru punched Kai one more time. "THEN I AM VERY DISAPPOINTED!" Goru reared his arm back with Kai in his grip and threw him across the room with full strength.

Kai hit the wall at full force causing him to cough up blood. He stuck to the wall a bit before he fell to the ground.

Goru stood in place, waiting for his opponent to get back up. When he saw no movement he walked over towards the fallen Kai. "Hmph, you were pretty impressive. I have to admit only a select few have driven me to this point. You are the youngest one so far."

When he reached Kai he picked him by the throat and brought him to his eye-level. He was still breathing and his vision was getting very blurry. "Allow me to tell you something before I get rid of you. The only reason I let your sisters get away was so that I could track them down myself whenever I am done with you."

Kai tried his best to struggle but it was no use. Goru smiled at Kai's attempt to escape. "Don't worry, you'll be able to see your entire family again. Well after I kill them of course."

Kai's eyes widened after hearing the threat to his family. "Don't…. you…dare…hur-GAHHHHHHHH!" He was unable to finish his sentence as Goru shocked him with his PK Thunder. After the attack was done Kai became limp in Goru's grip. He was twitching from the constant little jolts of electricity that were running through his body.

"Hmm still alive huh?" Goru said with disappointment apparent in his voice. "I guess I didn't use enough power."

Kai's P.O.V

All I could feel was pain. Nothing but pain. My vision was completely blacked out. "_Am I dead? No. I can still hear my heart beating. I guess I'm just unconscious."_ I thought

_"This is the end of the road for me. I held him off with all I could. Even though I didn't even land a hit. Ha. I guess I wasn't strong enough. Well as long as Lila and Lyla can get away."_

_**"Your efforts are all in vain."**_"_What who said that."_ I started to see a little light in my vision. _**"If you give up here your entire family will perish."**_ _"What!? But they should be able to get out. They can go to the police. They…They can." __**"Goru will find them before they even leave the building. Even if they do manage to escape he will track them down. You are your family's only hope.**_" _"But, what can I do. Goru's just too strong. And besides I'm basically unconscious right now."_

_**"You have the power to fight Goru inside of you. I am here to help you awaken it."**_ "_What I don't understand_." _**"There is not enough time to explain. Please follow my instructions. Tell me what is most precious to you in your life."**_

I didn't even have to think to answer this question._ "My family. If something happened to them. I don't know if I'd be able to go on. My mom is the sweetest person in the world. My dad may not be around a lot, but he still loves me. My sisters can be a handful sometimes, but I hold them dear to my heart, and Karou…..I won't let anyone hurt him ever. If they do they will have hell to pay."_

_**"I see. Tell me are you willing to do anything to protect your family. Lying, stealing, murder?"**_

I had no way of answering this question. I just stayed silent. "Well it seems that you have no way of replying. Tell me is your family really the most precious thing to you." I was about to angrily retort back, but a sudden memory came to me. I remembered watching a certain television show. I enjoyed watching how the family interacted in it.

Whenever they would cry I felt like crying myself. When they were happy and smiling, I couldn't help but feel ecstatic. When they laughed, I would be on the floor holding my stomach from laughter. When someone messed with the family, I wanted to punch that person so hard in the face that they would never mess with them again. It was at that moment that I realized that my family wasn't the most precious thing in the world to me.

_"Hey, can I change my answer for the previous question." __**"Hmm have you had a change of heart?"**_ I would've shook my head if I could. _"Nah I just need to rephrase it a little."_ "_**Very well then, tell me Kai Takashima!**__**What is most precious to you!?"**_  
As I prepared to say my answer. I could see that the darkness around me was starting to gain a color to it. At first it was a really dark green, but then it slowly started to get brighter. "The thing that is most precious to me is family itself. I want to make sure that no family ever goes through strife. That every family has a smile on their face no matter what. If any family needs help no matter where they are, I wanna be there to help them out. Thats why no matter what…" By this time the darkness had turned into a very bright and vibrant green. "I AM GOING TO PROTECT MY FAMILY AND BEAT THIS GUY'S ASS!"

With that declaration I all of a sudden felt a huge rush of energy. It wasn't like whenever I attacked Leon, it was more of a warm feeling. Like the love of my family was giving me strength. "You have answered well chosen child. Now go and prove your resolve. Show Goru how much power the love of family has given you." The light grew brighter and soon everything was white.

Normal P.O.V

"This time I'll put a little bit more oomph into it." Goru said. Before he could charge up his attack though his arm was grabbed by Kai. "What?" Goru attempted to look Kai in the eyes but his eyes were covered in shadows.

All of a sudden blue flames exploded from Kai's hand, causing Goru to drop him. "What the hell?"

Kai got up from the ground with a light green aura surrounding him. "Goru, I have to stop you no matter what. Otherwise my family will perish."

"What's with him, he's different somehow. What could have happened to him to give him this new power. Another level up?"

After cracking his knuckles, Kai looked up revealing his pupils to be as green as the aura surrounding him. "Goru let me show you this new power. Allow me to show you my resolve."

Kai took a stance and the aura around him grew even bigger.

"PK…..FAMILY BOOST!"

Onett Police Center

"Sir we are detecting a strange power surge in the forest."

"Strange, where is it located. Can you give me an image." An image of the building came up. "Hmm, I'm heading out to check it out, tell Luke and Kat that they are coming with me help investigate. We may have finally found the source of Onett's problems.

**Kai's new power has finally awoken and now he's able to go toe to toe with Goru. The two powerhouses PK levels threaten to destroy the room itself. Meanwhile Kai's sisters are still attempting to escape but find it difficult with all the commotion. Will they find a way out.**

**Next time **

**Final Round-Family Power**  
**Wait who are these three. Friends or Foe.**

Welp thats this chapter done. I don't know how long this is but it has been long overdue. I'm sorry that I've kept it on hiatus for so long. And now for more bad news. Today is the day i have to turn in the computer. So it might be awhile before the next chapter comes. i hope you guys can wait. A new chapter for KATDOV is coming soon though I have it on my tablet and plan to get more chapters in for the summer. Leave a review if you have an opinion about the story or just wish to leave a review. Well I'll see you all later.


	8. I'M BACK!

**Hey there guys GUESS WHOS BACK, thats right, i've finally gotten my computer back and I'm ready to start updating my stories again. You can expect to see more chapters up for KATDOV, Earthbound NG, and Pokemon ND later on and maybe another story coming your way, this time with a famous anime that involves a certain scythe wielding girl everyone knows and love. Heck there might be one involving a certain armored rider. Heck, I might even do a Yugioh fanfic. Of course I have missed writing these new chapters but since summer started I have been coming up with a lot of new ideas for chapters and stories. I've been reading alot of the fanfiction on here as well and I have found a lot of good stories. I just hope one day my fanfics become just as popular as some of the ones I've read. Well I wont keep you guys for too long, ive gotta get to work, SEE YA!**


	9. Chapter 8-Family Power

**Hey there guys I'm back with more of Earthbound New Generations. I hope you guys will enjoy this new chapter and I'm sorry it took so long, but school finally started back up and I got my computer back. So now its time to get going on these new chapters. I'm ready to GO! Earthbound is owned by Shigesato Itoi. I only own the OCs that are in the story.**

L**ast Time on Earthbound New Generations: Goru seemed to be defeated, but this was not the case as he emerged from the rubble. **

**However he was severely damaged and could barely move. Thinking that he was victorious Kai felt that he had won. However, his relief was short-lived whenever Goru revealed an ace up his sleeve. **

**Transformation. **

**Kai tried to stall for time to help his sisters escape, but was quickly overpowered by the newly transformed Goru. **

**It all seemed hopeless, however Kai managed to awaken a hidden power within him, thanks to the help from a mysterious voice. Will Kai be able to stop Goru with this new power boost. Let us see now.**

Chapter 8. Final Round-Family Power

As soon as those two words escaped Kai's mouth the green aura around him burst with life. It sent shockwaves of power throughout the room.

The shockwaves forced Goru to back away from Kai, the power radiating from the child becoming overwhelming. "How?" He thought. "How does he have this much PSI." This boy that moments ago was so close to death and who's power was slowly dwindling, was now bursting with PK energy.

The shockwaves continued for a few more seconds but soon died down. Goru took a moment to examine Kai's body. His clothes were still shredded and burned from his previous fights, but his body looked completely healed, save for a few burn scars on his arm.

"Hmm, you just continue to surprise me. This is the second time your body's healed itself. It seems like this new power of yours can heal you. It is very interesting indeed."

Kai didn't respond back. He just continued to glare at Goru. Seeing that Kai was not going to speak Goru continued. "However don't think that this new power of yours will change anything. As impressive as the PK energy your emanating is, it still won't be enough to stop me. You are only delaying inevitable."

Once again Kai just stood there and stared at Goru. Goru started to become annoyed from the child's silence. "What? No witty response? I could've sworn you'd keep that little attitude of yours from before."

"Are you done talking?" Goru's frown deepened from the words that came from Kai. " Cause I'm getting real tired of hearing your mouth run." Goru started to feel veins pop out of his head. "So how about you shut up and we get this started." Goru started to grit his teeth in anger.

Kai took up a fighting stance and prepared himself to fight. Goru glared at him with rage apparent in his eyes. How dare this child speak to him in such a manner.  
He managed to replace the angry expression on his face with one of amusement as he started to slowly chuckle. "Very well then."

Goru's PK energy started to rise. "If that is what you want." He slowly got into a stance of his own. "Then let's begin the final round."

The two stared at each other from across the room. They both examined each other, waiting for one of them to make the first move. This time Goru was the first one to strike as he sped towards Kai with incredible speed.

He threw a haymaker aimed for Kai's face. Kai decided to meet the attack with one of his own. A great amount of power was released the moment both attacks collided. Goru was surprised to see his fist be stopped. Especially when the one who stopped it was a kid.

He didn't let it get him for long though as he threw another punch. Kai simply ducked the attack and jumped back as Goru continued to try and strike at him. Goru tried to land an axe kick but it was easily sidestepped by Kai. Kai decided that it was time to attack and clenched his fist in preparation and reared back. He could feel PK energy building up in his fist as the words came to mind.

"PK Family Fist!"

His fist flew forward at Goru, covered in a greenish aura. Goru took the hit in his gut full force causing him to gasp out in pain and some spit to fly out of his mouth.

He rocketed away from Kai, tumbling across the ground as he went. He eventually righted himself and started skidding on his hands and feet. He came to a stop near the wall.

He looked with a bewildered expression on his face. "What the hell!?"

Kai was still standing with his arm outstretched and his hand balled into a fist.

Goru couldn't believe it. This child, who moments ago had been twitching in pain and despair, had sent him of all people flying. It just couldn't be possible.

"Well?"

Goru was surprised to hear Kai speak.

"Is that all?" he asked. "I highly doubt that one punch has you reconsidering this fight."

For a second no one made a move, but then Goru started to chuckle. The chuckle had soon turned into full blown laughter. Eventually Goru managed to calm himself enough to speak.

"Impressive, very impressive. In no time at all it seems you have achieved yet another new level of power." Goru brought his hands up and started to clap. "Not bad kid. Not bad at all."

Kai was still glaring at Goru, uninterested in his praise.

Goru soon stopped and replaced his amused expression with a serious one. "However I think it's about time that I show you exactly who has the power here."

Goru charged his PK up to its max. He suddenly disappeared form Kai's sight.

This didn't affect Kai at all. He remained calm and just waited.

"There!"

Kai moved to block an attack from the side from Goru that seemed to have come out of nowhere.

Goru was surprised to see him be able to completely block him. He disappeared yet again and this time decided to try and shock Kai with some of his lightning from behind.

However his attack was swiftly avoided with a simple sidestep.

Goru was getting aggravated seeing his attacks being dodged so easily. He disappeared and then reappeared in front of Kai with his hands coated in electricity. He threw his fists at Kai in a seemingly endless assault. However none of Goru's attacks were landing.

Once Kai found an opening he landed another hard strike into Goru's gut causing him to cease his movements. He didn't go flying this time but he coughed up blood and spit. Kai jumped and delivered a devastating roundhouse kick which caused his opponent to leave the ground and hit the wall. Goru collapsed to the ground.

He struggled to stand up, coughing up even more blood onto the floor. He looked up with blurred vision, watching as Kai just stood there with the same calm expression.

His eyes however will filled with a silent rage. This unnerved Goru. He was even more curious whenever Kai moved a wide open hand out in front of him.

He noticed tiny little green embers starting to form in Kai's palm.

"PK Family Fire."

A great green flame left from Kai's hand and was barreling straight towards Goru. Goru eyes almost bulged out of his skull from seeing the great wall of blue flames heading his way.

He managed to get back onto his feet and focused his pk energy into his legs to try and avoid the attack. He jumped up as high as he could and managed to barely avoid the blue inferno.

The attack hit the wall behind him with a deafening explosion. He could feel the heat radiating from the blast. He sloppily managed to stick the landing. Goru was unaware of who bad he was shaking.

The force behind that attack was enough to actually deal some serious damage. If he had been struck with that there was no guarantee of him still being alive. Goru slowly looked behind him to see the aftermath of the explosion.

What he saw sent shivers down his spine. The entire wall behind him had a massive hole in it surrounded by remnants of the bluish flame attack. The attack had completely incinerated part of the wall.

This caused Goru to become nervous. Clearly this kid was not holding back and was ready to kill. He needed to end this now. "Alright kid no more playing around." Goru concentrated all his PK and charged it throughout his body. "PK Boost!" His PSI energy flared out and caused a gust to pick up in the room.

Kai noticed that Goru's muscles started to bulge out a bit more. He could tell that Goru had definitely gotten stronger with this new power-up. However it wasn't going to make him back down anytime soon.

Goru stared straight at Kai. "You are way to dangerous. The boss said to bring you back in alive, but I think he'll understand if you are brought back in critical condition."

Kai got into a stance, ready to fight.

Goru smiled and once again disappeared from Kai's sight.

Kai tried to sense him out but felt instant pain whenever Goru planted a right punch straight into his gut. Next he felt a hand on his face and was brought into the air.

Goru gave a grunt as he threw Kai with all of his might. Kai was sailing through the air whenever he saw Goru appear above him with a sadistic grin on his face. He managed to cross his arms in front of him to block a lightning encased fist thrown by his assailant.

He went crashing to the ground and caused parts of the ground to break off whenever he landed.  
he could still feel the tingling from the lightning running through his arms.

He didn't have time to think about it though. Kai side rolled out of the path of a lightning strike that was heading straight for him.  
Goru landed back onto the ground and flew straight towards Kai with his fist reared back to strike.

Kai caught the fist and felt electricity run through his arm into his body. He managed to power through it and land a clean hit yet again into Goru's gut.

Before he could do more though he was slugged in the face and sent flying across the room.

He rolled across the floor but managed to upright himself.

Goru and Kai stared each other down.

Goru smiled and Kai got back into his fighting stance. Both of them knew this fight was coming to an end, and only one of them was going to be leaving.

Lila's P.O.V

"C'mon kid this way!"

I tried my best to follow the little mouse. I had Lyra on my back and we were trying to find a way out of here. We had taken so many turns and had to hide from countless thugs, but I think we were getting close to the exit.

"Mr. Squeaks?"

"What is it kid?"

I was hesitant to ask the question that was on my mind, but I just had to know. "Do you think that Kai will be ok?"

Squeaks just stopped moving causing me to come to a halt. He stayed silent for a couple of seconds. Anxiety started to rise in my heart. "M-Mr. Squeaks?"

He turned around and lowered his shades. "To be honest with ya kid, I have no idea?" To tell the truth I expected this answer, but it still didn't stop the tears from coming to my eyes.

"Now before you start crying kid…I have been sniffing some crazy PK energy coming from where your brother is, and it seems to be even stronger than Goru's."

This statement stopped the tears from flowing out, but they were still there. He sighed. "Look kid, all I can say is put some trust in your brother, that's the best that we can do to help him."

"R-Right."

He was right. All I could do was believe in my brother and hope that he comes back home safe.

"Now follow me. We need to get out of here before we get caught."

"HEY STOP RIGHT THERE!"

I turned around and saw one of the thugs that we had tried so hard to avoid.

"Crap! C'mon kid get a move on! We have to get moving!" I didn't need to be told twice. I adjusted my sister into a better position to enable me to run. I followed Squeaks as the thug was hot on our trail.

I looked back and saw the grunt pull out a phone. "Hey I found some escaped prisoners! Put the place on high alert! WELL THEN PUT IT ON HIGHER ALERT THEN! I DON'T CARE JERRY! We can't let them escape!"

Right after, a loud siren started to blare out of nowhere. This was bad, very bad. We had to get to the exit fast or else we were going to be in trouble.

An idea formed in my head as another corner came up. As we turned I hid myself against the wall and waited for our pursuer. Just as he was about to turn the corner I stuck my foot out and watched as he tripped and ran into the wall. I too this opportunity to sprint as fast as I could.

"Nice job kid. Now c'mon, the exit is this way."

We came upon a door and I reached up to open it. What we saw on the other side made me give up hope.

On the other side was a whole squadron of grunts, all of them armed or unarmed, ready to capture us.

"Well shit."

I just fell to my knees letting my sister slip off my shoulder.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and knew it was the thug that I had tripped up earlier.

"Looks like it's the end of the road for you kid." It's over. I tried my best but I failed. Mom, Dad, Karou, Lyra, Kai, I am so sorry.

My thoughts were interrupted by a giant explosion from the nearby wall. I could tell that I wasn't the only one surprised by it, as I saw some of the grunts start to back away from.

"Well what do we have here?"

This voice was new to me. It had a playful edge to it.

"Don't tell me all of you guys are picking on this helpless little girl here."

A hand placing itself on the top of my head caused me to yelp in surprise. I looked up to see a man with a smile on his face. He had blonde hair which spiked off in different directions. His attire was composed of a bombers jacket and a white button up shirt and tie.

"If you ask me, that just doesn't seem right to me."

"Who is he?"

"How did he get past us so quick?"

"What's with the clothes?"

These were just some of the questions that I heard whispered among the grunts. I looked up to see the man smiling, teeth practically flashing.

"I guess it's a good thing I'm here then, isn't it?" I saw something golden shine on his jacket. It was a badge. A police badge. Relief swept through my body and I couldn't help but cry tears of joy. I saw four letters on his badge.

"OCPD."  
The words flowed right out of my mouth. The man looked down at me and gave me another dazzling smile.

"That's right kid. Special PK Agent Luke Carroway at your service."

He looked around at all of the grunts and soon adopted a determined expression. "Now then" His fist started to crackle with electricity. "How about all of you come at me and we'll see how long you last."

Normal P.O.V

Another room was scarred with elemental attacks. Rubble and grunts were littered across the room

"Well I think that was the last of them." A woman with long purple flowing hair threw an unconscious grunt to the ground. She was wearing a black button up jacket with a bright golden OCPD badge pinned on her jacket.

She let out an exasperated sigh. "Now if we can only find out where Luke ran off to."

"Now, Now Kat" Another figure strode along the wreckage. "You and I both know that he operates in a different manner than you and I."

Kat simply let a sigh escape from her mouth. "Trust me I know. I just wish he would take his job a little bit more seriously, you know?"

"He does, he just likes to add a bit of fun while doing it. While I may not approve of such work behavior, Luke does manage to get his job done with minimal negative consequences."

"I guess you're right." Kat said

The figure walked past her. "It would do us some good though if you go and find him."

"Of course I'm stuck with retrieval duty. What are you going to do?"

The figure started to walk towards the exit of the room. "I am going to go and take care of what we came here for."

Meanwhile

Lila and Squeaks were dumbfounded. Just moments ago, they were surrounded and about to be captured. But now they were watching as grunts were being beaten left and right.

_"Just who is this guy?"_ They both thought.

Meanwhile Luke was having a blast. He was thrashing and frying any goons who thought they could get too close. "Oh come on guys, is this all you can do? Well I guess I shouldn't have expected so much, especially against some thugs who can't even use PSI."

After frying another grunt, he was starting to become increasingly bored. "Alright guys, it has been fun, but I still have a job to do, and unfortunately for you that includes taking you all in."

Luke conjured some PK energy into his hands and added an electric element to it. His hands were starting to send sparks of electricity everywhere. A line of electricity started to flow from his hands.

Luke looked over at Squeaks and Lila. "You might wanna hit the deck."

Lila nodded and threw herself to the floor.

Once Luke was sure that Lila would be ok, he commenced his attack.

"PK ELECTRO WHIP!"

He rotated his entire body with his hands extended outwards. The homemade electric line in his hand extended outwards to cover the entire width of the room. The whip rotated along with Luke effectively sweeping the entire room. Everything the whip came in contact was filled with an electric surge. Screams filled the air as the attack continued, signaling that the grunts had in fact been struck.

After a couple of seconds the attack started to die down. Luke was panting a little from the energy he had to exert from the attack but he soon recovered. Luke took a look around the room and was satisfied to find that the he had taken care of every last thug with his attack. The walls had a singular line extending across them from the contact of the electrical whip.

"Well, I'd say that's a job well done." Luke said.

"There you are."

Luke looked over to see Kat walking towards him from the hole he had made.

"Oh, hey there Kat, what do ya think, not half bad ri" He was quickly silenced with a quick smack to the back of his head.  
Lila winced at the force of the hit.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU NOT TO RUN OFF ON YOUR OWN!? YOU NEVER LISTEN TO ME! I SWEAR SOMETIMES ITS LIKE I'M TALKING TO A BRICK WALL!"

Lila just watched with a overwhelmed expression as the woman continued her rant. Squeaks watched in disbelief.

Luke was holding his hands up in defense, trying in vain to calm his partner down. "Oh come on Kat, you know I operate in a different way then yo" He was interrupted yet again by another smack.

"DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT CRAP! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU HAVE THE COMMANDER SPOUTING THAT WHENEVER WE BOTH KNOW THAT YOU ARE JUST LOOKING FOR A CHEAP THRILL ON THE JOB!"

Kat's murderous aura was starting to make everyone the room feel small, especially Luke. He couldn't help but sweat underneath her gaze.

"U-Um excuse me?"

Kat's anger instantly dissipated from hearing the timid voice. She looked down to see the small form of Lila.  
"U-Um m-my name is L-Lila Takashima, an-and Mr. L-Luke saved my life today. If it wasn't for him, I-I might not even be here right now s-so please d-don't be so mad at him."

If Kat had anymore anger stored within her, it was gone now. This little girl was just too adorable. She let out a sigh and gave Lila a warm smile. She bent down and pet her head. "Well, I'm glad to hear that he kept you safe."

Lila smiled back at her.

Kat got back up and threw another glare at Luke. "Next time I say stick together, you do it, got it?"

Luke gulped and saluted her. "Y-Yes Ma'am."

Lila couldn't help but giggle at the exchange, but then she remembered about Lyra. "Excuse me?" The pair looked at Lila. "My sister, she's badly injured, can either of you help her please."

This surprised them both as their eyes widened. Kat decided to take the initiative. "Where is she?"

Lila pointed her over towards where her sister was lying on the floor. All three of them rushed over. Kat put her head on Lyra's chest and was relieved to hear that she was still breathing.

She moved her head back. "What happened to her?"

Lila gulped and tried her best to explain what had happened with Goru. Midway through she started to choke up and tears started to flow once again. Seeing this Kat told her it was ok and that she didn't have to continue.

Kat saw the burn mark on Lyra's chest. "Oh my god."

She knew she had to work fast. It was a miracle that this girl was still alive. She had to have at least a 1st or 2nd degree burn. She carefully put her hands on Lyra's wound and was careful not to touch it. "PK Heal β" A green aura surrounded her hands and started pouring onto Lyra's wound.

Lila was concerned at first but then was amazed as she watched the burn start to heal. After couple of seances all that remained was a scar.

Kat stopped the PK energy from flowing from her hands and let out a sigh. "There that should help, I wish I could heal the scar too but I don't know that high of a healing technique."

Lila just shook her head as tears of joy streamed down her face. "No it's ok, I-I am just glad that Lyra will be ok." She jumped onto Kat and cried her heart out. To say Kat was surprised, but she just smiled and hugged her back.  
Luke was watching with a smile until he heard a voice.

"Hey."

He looked around trying to identify the voice.

"Down here."

He looked down and was surprised to see a little mouse with shades. "Huh, you see something new everyday."

"Yea, Yea. Anyways, um, i just wanted to say thanks for savin' our skins back there. If it weren't for you, we might have been goners."

Luke gave the Squeaks a smile and a thumbs up. "Just doing my job. No biggie."

Squeaks returned the smile. The moment was short-lived however whenever he remembered one little factor. "Shit the kid!'

Luke was confused for a second at the little outburst.

Squeaks saw the expression on Luke's face and decided to explain the situation. "Listen, these two girls were kidnapped, and their brother came here to save them. Right now he is in a fist fight with the leader of this whole place and last I saw him things were not looking like they were swinging in his favor. If you guys hurry you may be able too-"

"Everything will be ok." Kat interrupted.

Squeaks looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Our commander is heading in the direction right now. So everything will be all right."

Squeaks let the relief flood his body. It seemed like today was a lucky day for them.

"However" Kat turned her head to look at Squeaks "If what we suspect is true, the kid might not need the help."

Meanwhile

PK energy was surging everywhere around the room. Burns and holes littered the entire battlefield. Small remnants of greenish fire were spread around the room.

Two figures collided with each other, causing a shockwave of power to spread throughout the room. The figures were revealed to be Goru and Kai in a power struggle. The two figures had their hands clasped with each other, one trying to overpower the other.

They soon released each other and started to clash with one another. Punches and kicks were being thrown, each one met with a counter of its own. Soon they both launched a punch which collided with each other, causing a power shockwave. They jumped back giving each other space.

They were exhausted. Both of them had wear and tear outside and inside their body.

Kai had a line of blood running down his face. Blood was also slightly dripping from his lip forming two lines from his mouth to his chin.

Goru had a cuts on his head and some on his arms. His face had a giant bruise on his cheek from where Kai had landed a haymaker during the fight. Blood was dripping from different places on his body.

Kai flew forward with a war cry. As soon as he reached Goru he drove his fist into Goru's stomach. Goru felt the wind get knocked out of him, but that didn't stop him from delivering hammering blow onto Kai's head. He then went for a roundhouse kick for Kai's temple. However countered it with a block and then went for a palm strike into Goru's gut. Goru blocked it with his arm and pushed Kai away.

He then charged up a PK Thunder into his hand and then shot it at Kai. He rolled out of the way and fired a PK Fire of his own. Goru put his hand out and conjured up a PK Shield and watched as the attack blazed around him before slowly dissipating. Kai didn't waste anytime in staying on the attack as he rushed forward again and slammed a haymaker straight into Goru's gut. Goru bent over in pain, but was on the receiving end of a flipkick.

Goru gritted his teeth in anger. "THAT'S IT!" With surprising speed he appeared in front of Kai. Before he could even react Goru grabbed Kai by the face. Kai tried to pry his Goru's hand off, but Goru had a solid hold. From Kai could see he saw an occasional spark or two spike from Goru's arm. Once Kai figured out what Goru was about to do, he tried even harder to move Goru's hand away, but it was too late.

"DIE!"

A great light filled the room as Goru landed massive PK Thunder attack at point blank range. Kai could do nothing but writhe in pain as the electricity coursed throughout his entire being. He could feel part of his clothes start slowly singe off as the attack continued to ravage his body. He tried to scream but no sound came out of his mouth. Goru watched with amusement present on his face.

After a couple of seconds the attack finally stopped. Goru kept Kai in his grasp,waiting to see if the child would make any movements. But Kai didn't even twitch. Smoke was rising from his body and multiple burns had appeared all over his body. Goru started to chuckle, which then turned into full blown maniacal laughter. This continued for a couple of seconds until Goru managed to calm himself down to a chuckle.

"Well it took me awhile, but I managed to finish the job." He wiggled Kai around. "I guess I can just bring your body to the boss, I probably won't get paid as much but, hey, pay is pay." Goru let out another loud laugh. His laughter was quickly stopped whenever he felt a crushing grip on his wrist.

He looked and gained a fearful expression when he saw who was the owner of said grip.

"I am sick and tired" Kai's grip got even tighter. "Of hearing you run your mouth." Kai's Pk energy was slowly rising and rising.

Goru was trying to pull his wrist out of Kai's grasp, but was soon pulled downwards and hit straight in the face with a power packed punch, sending him flying to the other side of the room. Goru tumbled across the ground, gaining new scrapes and bruises. He eventually stopped and lied on the ground. He struggled to get to his feet but fell onto one knee. His mouth was filled with the taste of blood, as he was pretty sure that the last hit had broken most of his teeth.

He looked up and was filled with fear as he watched Kai slowly approach him. _"H-How? I put almost everything _  
_I had into that last attack. He should be dead. So why? Why? Why!? WHY!?"_

Kai continued his slow approach, stumbling a bit part of the way, but he was adamant on ending this fight, no matter how bad his body was screaming at him to stop. This bastard had threaten him and his family, and ruined the lives of so many others, and now he was going to face the consequences.

Goru tried to keep himself steady as he got back to his feet, but the long term effects of battle were starting to get to him. "Just…J-Just what are you?" Goru stumbled backwards as he tried to keep his distance. "Are you even human?"

Kai didn't answer as he continued to make his way towards Goru.

Goru continued to back away until he hit the wall. He felt the fear running through his veins, but h couldn't help but feel a little tinge of excitement as well. "W-Well then, I can see why my boss wants you so badly now."  
Kai was just a couple of feet. He had stopped listening to what Goru was saying at this point.

Goru was cornered and desperate. There was only one thing that he could do. He charged up all of his PK energy into his fist until it started to crackle and spark uncontrollably. "However" With each passing second his got even brighter as more sparks continued to shoot out. "I am the one" Goru cracked the ground as he took of towards Kai. "WHO WILL WIN THIS FIGHT!"

Goru's fist was on a straight path toward Kai's face. Kai simply cocked his fist back and with a mighty cry threw a punch of his own.

The attacks collided and a surge went throughout the room. A loud crunching was heard and Goru's scream filled the room. Kai's strike not only completely nullified Goru's, but had broken Goru's hand as well.

Goru backed away holding his broken hand, new found fear expelling any excitement that he had before.

Kai started to close the distance between them while clenching his fist. "Goru, your evil ends here." Kai's fist started to glow green. "For all of the crimes you have committed" Kai's arm started to catch fire all the way up his arm. "And for all of the innocent people that you have hurt" Kai rushed forward determined to end the battle once and for all. "I WILL BE THE ONE WHO DEFEATS YOU!"

Goru grit his teeth and drew his fist back. "IN YOUR DREAMS KID!" Goru threw his fist forward with full force. Kai managed to angle his head so that it only grazed his, causing a slight cut to form. Kai's fist connected with Goru's stomach. The force behind the punch caused a small shockwave behind Goru as spit and blood flew out of his mouth.

"PK!" The flames on Kai's arms started to flow upwards into his hands. "FAMILY!" Once all the flames gathered into a single point, Kai let out all his power.

"FLAME STRIKE!"

Flames flew out of Goru's back as he left the ground and was sent flying. He continued to soar until he struck the wall. The force of the impact caused a massive crater to form on the wall. Goru remained impacted into the wall. His singular eye had rolled up into his skull, signaling that the attack had knocked him out. He fell out of the crater and fell on the ground face first.

Kai remained standing with his entire arm smoking. His sleeve had been completely burned from the attack, but he didn't care. He had won, it was all over. Now all he had to do was find his sisters and go home.  
Kai managed to take one step before succumbing to the darkness.

**Next Time on Earthbound New Generations**

**Kai finds himself in a strange world**

**He soon encounters a strange being who claims to be the one who helped him**

**"Who are you?"**

**"Someone who wishes to protect the world."**

**Next time-Destinies Revealed**

**"Wait, what do you mean ancient prophecy?"**

**Wow I am so sorry this took so long to do. I have busy with school work, and regular work. But to be honest it's mostly been a procrastination problem. Well I hoped you enjoyed the chapter and can't wait for the next one. Also what do you guys think of the previews of the next chapters, keep or trash. Also leave a review if possible. Well I better get out of here. See Ya!**


End file.
